Guerra Santa: Destrucción o Salvación
by DarkTemplar28
Summary: Seiya se encuentra en entrenamiento junto a su alumna y regresa a donde empezó su vida como santo de Pegaso. Todos empiezan con los preparativos para una guerra que se avecina. Los enemigos están al acecho y vienen con una advertencia. Pasen, lean y disfruten de esta futura gran guerra, la cual dará que hablar. Espero... :) Universo Alternativo. Mal Summary. Enjoy!
1. Capítulo 00:Prólogo

**Bueno, ante todo, borré el fanfic anterior, ya que a mi opinión y de otros no se entendía o no tenía un antecedente para que se entendiera. Por esa razón, estoy trabajando en ese antecedente, el cual empezará con este prólogo.**

**Para empezar este será un crossover (de a pocos), pero la mayoría de argumentación está basada en el mundo de Saint Seiya y la mitología griega. La trama empezará después de la batalla contra Hades.**

**Ahora sí, empecemos con esto**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino a Masami Kurumada**

**Los personajes que aparecen en el siguiente fanfic no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores y compañías. Solo la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 00: Prólogo**

Ha pasado unos seis meses después de la guerra santa que se vivió en el inframundo, regido por Hades, emperador de los muertos. El santuario estaba completamente en ruinas y sin casi nadie que lo proteja, con la excepción de algunos santos de bronce y amazonas que lo custodiaban.

Seiya, quien había recibido el ataque mortal de Hades, aún estaba postrado en una cama de la cámara del patriarca al cuidado de Athena, recuperándose lentamente de esa herida que golpeó directamente su alma y la causante de su letargo. En cambio, sus amigos, estaban restaurando lo que aún quedaba del Santuario hasta convertirlo en un paraíso bullicioso de entrenamiento y postulantes a santos y amazonas. Saori seguía con sus labores de reencarnación de Athena en la Tierra, velando por la integridad de esta, ya que el patriarca anterior, Shion, había muerto y los santos dorados habían sacrificado sus vidas para darles paso a los santos de bronce hacia los campos elíseos y así evitar el gran eclipse.

Justo en esos momentos, Saori estaba sentada en la silla del patriarca, vestía su común vestido blanco y tenía en su mano derecha su báculo dorado. Estaba pensando cómo traer de vuelta a Seiya, ya que no despertaba y tanto ella, como sus demás amigos, quienes estaban trabajando en reestructurar el santuario, estaban muy preocupados.

"_Tengo que buscar una manera de recuperar a Seiya. Su hermana está con nosotros y llora cada noche suplicando frente a él para que despierte" _ - pensó con pesar la diosa. Sin embargo, alguien la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

¿Pasa algo, Athena? – le preguntó el joven que acababa de entrar a la cámara del patriarca de manera amable.

Solo pensamientos inútiles, Shun – le respondió ella de la misma manera, pero el joven santo de Andrómeda no se lo creía para nada.

Estas así por Seiya ¿verdad? - le dijo de manera normal. Ella asintió con la cabeza – No te preocupes, pronto pasará y estará con nosotros para alegrarnos el día – le habló de manera alegre. Ella asintió.

Sin embargo, esta guerra ha cobrado muchas vidas de las personas que más apreciábamos – le dijo con pesar y tristeza la diosa.

Ellos lo hicieron para salvar el mundo de la destrucción y lo hicieron con honor – le respondió amablemente - ¡Así que vamos afuera para que te relajes! – le dijo animado, pero ella negó – A Seiya no le hubiese gustado verte así – le dijo un poco sarcástico. Ella se sonrojó un poco. Por ello, se levantó de golpe, sorprendiendo al santo.

¡Está bien, saldré a respirar un poco! ¡Además, no creas de que estoy enamorada de él! – le dijo seria y con los ojos cerrados para luego ir junto al joven santo de Andrómeda.

"_Ni eso tú te la crees, Saori" _ - pensó con cansancio Shun mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Después de que salieron de los aposentos del Patriarca, se reunieron con los demás: Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, Marín, Shaina, Seika y los demás santos de bronce sobrevivientes, con los cuales, se dividieron en dos grupos y empezaron a reconstruir el templo de Virgo y Escorpio. Una vez llegada la noche, todos fueron a descansar, incluyendo a la misma diosa, quien había ayudado en la medida que pudo, ya que estaban completamente agotados. Una vez que iba a pasar a su recámara, se fijó en Seiya, pero este seguía en las mismas condiciones. Esto la desanimó por completo y fue a su cuarto, luego de suspirar un poco.

Ya pasada la medianoche, Seiya estaba experimentando lo que podría decirse un sueño, pero no era un sueño común.

_Después de todo, protegí a Athena y la muerte es lo que me espera – Se dijo a sí mismo en su sueño mientras miraba hacia abajo y respiraba profundamente. Sin embargo, cinco personas desconocidas le extendieron la mano – ehhhh…. – susurró y miró extrañado al ver a estas personas, ya que no los conocía, pero mucho más aún debido a que una luz blanca se reflejara a sus espaldas, lo cual solo hacía ver sus siluetas. Una silueta era de una mujer de pelo largo hasta la espalda y llevaba unas alas de huesos en su espalda; otra silueta era de un hombre cuya armadura asemejaba a la armadura de Leo con las que parecían ser las de un demonio; otra de las siluetas era de otra persona, el cual era calvo y tenía barbas muy grandes, vestido con una túnica; otra persona, que también era calva tenía una armadura; otra persona vestía con pantalones y una casaca larga, mientras llevaba en su espalda una espada con su funda. Después de un momento, la persona que estaba vestido con una túnica le indicó con su mano derecha que observara algo, que estaba a su espalda del joven santo. El joven asintió y lo que vio a continuación lo dejó completamente petrificado. En un campo. Inundado por los rayos del sol en pleno atardecer, un ejército compuesto, en casi toda su totalidad, por una coalición entre santos, marinas, espectros y ángeles sirvientes del Olimpo, estaba avanzando a paso firme, liderados por sus más valientes héroes y bravos guerreros, conjuntamente con mujeres, que tenían alas blancas y vestían armaduras que nunca había visto en toda su vida, grandes cantidades de dragones de diversas clases y otras clases de personas y criaturas más. Todos ellos eran liderados por cinco personas. Él no reconoció a cuatro de ellos, pero sí reconoció a uno de ellos: se trataba de sí mismo, pero con una armadura muy distinta a su armadura divina de Pegaso._

_Ustedes evitarán la destrucción de todo lo que conocemos – le dijo una voz de manera seria. Seiya iba a voltear, pero la voz le dijo que continuara observando. Por otro lado, cuando pudo ver al otro lado del panorama, pudo darse cuenta de que enormes criaturas, pero de aspecto grotesco y devastador, conjuntamente con varios soldados, los cuales, casi en su mayoría, tenían formas humanoides o eran algo parecido a los humanos, pero los cuales poseían una mirada vacía, sin sentimientos. Era una enorme coalición, con muchos más efectivos que la coalición donde Seiya es uno de los líderes. Estos eran liderados por cinco personas también, pero una de estas personas tenía un poder muy grande, siniestro y oscuro, e inclusive superaba a la maldad contra la que se enfrentó alguna vez, como si el origen de todos los males radicara en esa persona. Fue entonces que cuando los ejércitos se divisaron entre sí, fueron hacia su encuentro para un ataque devastador y sin tregua alguna, una pelea hasta morir. En medio de la pelea, enormes cantidades de meteoros caían sobre el campo de batalla, parecía que caía fuego del cielo, un verdadero apocalipsis. Fue en ese preciso instante que Seiya volteó a ver quién le hablaba, para darse con la sorpresa de que una persona con una capucha que no rebelaba su rostro, envestida con la armadura que portaba en la visión, estaba frente a él – ¡Ven Pegaso, tu no debes morir, para que traigas esperanza al futuro! – le habló mientras le extendía la mano. Este no lo pensó dos veces e hizo contacto con él, para luego ser envuelto en una luz muy intensa, la cual le cegó por completo la visión del lugar._

Fue en ese instante que Seiya despertó de manera intempestiva del estado de letargo en que se encontraba últimamente por la guerra contra Hades, en la cual pudo conseguir el milagro de herir a un dios tan poderoso como lo es el emperador de los muertos, el cuál esta al mismo nivel de Zeus y Poseidón.

Su respiración era pesada debido al sueño que había tenido, pero luego empezó a calmarse poco a poco, hasta que pudo ver en donde estaba. Se tranquilizó al ver que estaba en lo que parecía ser la cámara del Patriarca. Al costado de su cama, pudo ver que había un pequeño florero, con hermosos lirios y rosas rojas. Sonrió de manera melancólica, ya que, al parecer, sus amigos y la diosa al que él servía con devoción le habían cuidado por mucho tiempo. Fue entonces que quería moverse, pero la mayoría de su cuerpo lo sentía completamente adolorido, incluso tenía más dolor en la parte del pecho, a la altura del corazón, donde había recibido la mortal herida.

Al parecer no me recupero del todo, ehhhh – dijo de manera un poco cómica para luego suspirar un poco, pero luego su mirada se tornó seria – ¿Pero que significará este sueño? – se dijo a si mismo de manera un poco cansada, pero cuando dijo esa palabras, el tiempo se detuvo, menos él - ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – habló de manera seria, pero fue entonces que una silueta apareció - ¡¿Quién eres?!

Era de esperarme de la persona que brindó la primera muerte a mi hermano Hades. Tu percepción de la cosmoenergía es muy buena – le dijo esa persona para revelarse. Era un viejo de cabellos y barbas blancas, su cuerpo revelaba milenios de duro entrenamiento, además de la túnica blanca que lo cubría junto con una hombrera dorada. Luego de ello, hizo gala de su poderosa cosmoenergía.

¡Zeus! – gritó el joven e intento pararse, pero el dolor no se lo permitía.

Deberías de calmarte, no busco destruirte por venganza personal contra un humano, sino a decirte algunas cosas que han sucedido y que busco mejorar – le dijo de manera calmada el rey de los dioses. Ante esto, Seiya se calmó.

Antes de que continúes, necesito saber cómo paralizaste el tiempo – le dijo de manera seria. Zeus le mostró un cristal de color azul marino, dentro de un pequeño anillo bañado en oro puro.

Conservo este artefacto de mi padre, Cronos, el cual puede paralizar el tiempo por unos segundos – le respondió serio – Solamente te voy a decir lo que haré para detener todo este sistema de guerras santas, los cuales han hecho nada más que generar caos y destrucción durante generaciones desde el tiempo del mito – habló – Utilizaré todo mi poder y devolveré la vida a los que cayeron en combate – finalizó.

¡Eso quiere decir que tanto santos, marinas y espectros volverán a la vida, así como los que nosotros derrotamos hace mucho! – gritó sorprendido el santo - ¿Pero para que hacer tanto? – le preguntó con mucha seriedad.

He tenido una premonición muy similar a la tuya – le dijo serio mientras le daba la espalda al joven. Este se sorprendió.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó un poco asustado.

No por algo soy el rey de los dioses. Te recomendaría de que descanses por un mes más para que recuperes todas tus fuerzas y tu corazón esté en perfecto estado – le respondió de manera seria, pero luego hizo una pausa para decirle algo que le pesaba - Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, santo de Pegaso. Como si algo viniese por todos nosotros, dioses y mortales. Es como si una maldición cayese sobre nuestros hombros – le habló con seriedad el dios. Seiya escuchaba atentamente todo esto – Espero que esta conversación se mantenga entre nosotros – le habló con discreta amabilidad. El joven asintió. Después de esto, Zeus desapareció en una luz blanca, junto con el poder del artefacto de Cronos. Después de estar un momento pensando, cerró los ojos para poder descansar y olvidar lo que pasó en esos instantes.

**Al día siguiente**

Eran las cinco de la mañana y nadie despertaba en el Santuario, a excepción de los soldados vigilantes que cuidaban los alrededores del Santuario mientras los santos de bronce, ahora santos divinos, las amazonas de plata y algunos de bronce, observaban como el sol ascendía desde el alba. La vida continuaba, a pesar de la muerte de varios valientes. Un joven de unos aproximadamente 15 años, cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos color café caminaba de manera lenta por las doce casas, mientras llevaba en su espalda su armadura, la armadura divina de Pegaso.

Lo mejor será que me retire por un pequeño tiempo para meditar y descansar – se dijo a sí mismo, pero, a pesar de que su cuerpo y su cosmoenergía estaban en perfecto estado, aún le dolía un poco el corazón. Zeus le dijo que con un tiempo de descanso más, estaría en perfectas condiciones. Sin embargo, sintió algunas fluctuaciones en el cosmos – Sé que eme seguías escondido, Ikki – habló el santo de Pegaso en tono serio - ¡Sal de una vez! – exigió el joven al santo divino del Fénix, quien tenía 16 años. Este salió de su escondite, los cuales eran unas rocas que estaban entre las casas de Escorpio y Libra.

Sabía que en algún momento despertarías Seiya. Todos teníamos esperanzas de que algún día despertaras, pero no pensamos que te despertaras tan rápido - le habló en tono pausado el peliazul, pero luego cambió su tono de voz a uno más serio - ¡Deberías de seguir descansando para que recuperes tus fuerzas! – le habló en ese tono, para luego lanzarle un fuerte golpe en el estómago, pero el joven castaño lo bloqueo con su mano derecha de manera muy fácil.

Eso es lo que voy a hacer exactamente, Ikki – le respondió de manera seria – He tenido sueños que me han perturbado durante mi letargo y quisiera meditarlos un poco – continuó. Esto extrañó un poco al santo del Fénix. Luego, se dio media vuelta y le dijo algo - ¿Podrías traer a mi hermana Seika a la entrada del templo de Aries? – le preguntó.

¿Para qué? – le preguntó serio también.

Me la voy a llevar – respondió – necesitamos recuperar todo el tiempo perdido como hermanos y vivir una vida tranquila – hizo una pausa – Algo me dice que nunca más podremos disfrutar estos días de paz – esto extrañó aún más a santo que domina el elemento fuego como arma primordial, pero decidió mejor no hacerle preguntas, ya que no era lo suyo.

La traeré – le respondió de buena gana – te esperaré dentro de unos 15 minutos en la entrada de Aries – finalizó. Después de esto, el peliazul se retiró hacía los aposentos del Patriarca, donde dormían todos.

Gracias – susurró el castaño para seguir su camino hacia Aries. Cuando Ikki logró llegar a las cámaras del Patriarca, fue directo a la habitación en donde dormía la hermana de Seiya. Lo que hizo, a continuación, fue despertarla.

Seika, despierta. Tenemos que irnos a ver a alguien – le habló en voz baja y seria.

A, Ikki... – susurró para luego bostezar – Buenos días – le saludo de manera cordial - ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

Tu hermano quiere verte – le respondió de manera seria, pero baja. A Seika casi le provoca un paro cardiaco al escuchar que su hermano menor había, por fin, despertado. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero Ikki le dijo que guardara silencio, ya que él pidió que nadie se enterara sobre su "resurrección", ni siquiera Athena. Ella hizo caso y él le dijo que le iba a poner en su espalda para que fuesen más rápido. Ante esto, también accedió. Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Aries, pudieron ver que Seiya estaba conversando de manera amena con Kiki. Fue entonces que Seika se separó del Fénix y fue donde estaba su hermano, quien ni vio a su hermana, fue corriendo hacia ella. Una vez que se abrazaron los dos, ambos lloraron por todos los momentos tristes que vivieron y por todas las calamidades que pasaron para reencontrarse después de la guerra. Después de unos minutos, ambos se calmaron un poco. Fue que Seiya le habló de manera calmada.

Hermana, vámonos del Santuario – le sugirió de manera alegre – necesitamos recuperar nuestro tiempo de hermanos y también para que mi corazón mejore – habló el santo. Ella asintió. Nunca más dejaría a su hermano solo.

De acuerdo – afirmó decidida. Ante esta respuesta, Seiya, con unos ademanes, les dijo a Ikki y a Kiki que se acercaran.

Chicos, necesito que hagan comprender a Saori el motivo por el que me retiro por un tiempo de acá – hizo una pausa – Kiki, quiero que lo que viste y lo que te dije lo mantengas en secreto – les dijo. Ambos accedieron. Kiki pudo ver con su telequinesis los pensamientos de Seiya. Por esa razón, el accedió, pero llorando, ya que no quería que su mejor amigo, a parte de su maestro Mu, quien ya murió, se fuera. Sin embargo, tenía que aceptarlo – Vámonos, hermana – le dijo mientras le extendía la mano y llevaba en su espalda la armadura de Pegaso. Ella tomó la mano de su hermano y se fueron con rumbo desconocido.

**Justo en esos momentos: En un lugar completamente habitado por la oscuridad y el vacío**

Una mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos rojos y piel clara como la nieve, vestida con una túnica verde claro; junto con un hombre de cabello castaño corto, adornado de una corona de hojas de oliva dorada y ataviado en su totalidad por una armadura dorada, caminaban juntos. Ambos conversaban de algunos temas.

¿Sabías que un humano brindó la primera muerte a Hades? – le habló con un poco de incredulidad la mujer.

Solo sabía de un humano en el tiempo del mito que había eliminado a todos los dioses del Olimpo en los tiempos antiguos, comenzando por Ares y terminando con Zeus, Leto - le habló el hombre a la diosa titánide.

Te refieres a uno de ellos, verdad Helios – respondió ella.

Será mejor guardar esta conversación para otro momento – le sugirió mientras sentía que una presencia muy poderosa se acercaba. Ambos se inclinaron en señal de reverencia. Lo único que se pudo observar fue una persona en un manto negro y una capucha que le cubría el rostro.

¿Qué noticias me han traído, siervos? – les pregunto ese ser poderoso.

¡Las fuerzas del Olimpo se han debilitado, señor! – le habló Helios en tono marcial - ¡Lo mejor será atacar ahora! – continuó.

Aún tienes que aprender cuando es el momento correcto para atacar, Helios - habló ese ser – El Olimpo, con todas sus fuerzas actuales, caería, pero quiero hacer que su caída sea más que estrepitosa – hizo una pausa para luego continuar - ¡Quiero que sea la más catastrófica y desesperante que sea! – gritó con gran omnipotencia. Ambos titanes se asustaron un poco.

¿Qué debemos hacer, alteza? – le pregunto seria Leto.

Dentro de exactamente un año, quiero que despierten de su eterno letargo al único que Zeus temió realmente en los tiempos antiguos – les ordenó – Búsquenlo, ya que él pertenece a uno de "ellos", a uno de mis más poderosos enemigos, pero como él guarda un gran odio hacia el Olimpo, y especialmente a Zeus y a Athena, nos será de gran utilidad – hizo una pausa - Vayan y despejen el camino para que los mundos sigan el buen sendero, con la extinción de los humanos, de los dioses, de todo – finalizó.

¡Si! – respondieron en tono marcial. Dicho esto, desaparecieron.

**Después de unas dos horas. Santuario Griego.**

Todos seguían durmiendo, ya que el día anterior habían realizado muchas labores y se sentían completamente agotados, a excepción de Kiki e Ikki, quienes habían presenciado, en Aries, la partida de Seiya y Seika del Santuario con rumbo desconocido. Ambos aún se encontraban en la casa de Aries.

Por su parte, Saori había despertado del sueño y, como todos los días, fue a ver como se encontraba Seiya y con la esperanza de que haya despertado de su sueño eterno. Cuando entro al cuarto, se dio con la sorpresa de que Seiya no estaba. Esto la llevó al borde de la desesperación, pero en esa sensación, vio una carta encima de la cama, la cual estaba tendida. Ella la abrió de manera lenta. Fu entonces que empezó a leer.

_Saori, espero me comprendas por la decisión que he tomado. Como habrás notado, he despertado. Quería avisarte, pero algunas circunstancias me obligaron a irme. Quiero pasar tiempo con mi hermana, meditar un poco durante un tiempo y recuperarme de mi corazón, ya que la persona que me curó me recomendó esto. Siempre seré fiel a tu voluntad y estaré cuando más me necesites. Estaré como mínimo en un mes. Saluda a los demás de mi parte. Se despide, Seiya – _terminó de leer ella. Saori lloró un poco, pero comprendió que su hermana era más importante y decidió que esperaría a Seiya. Una vez que salió del cuarto, se dirigió hacia el altar del patriarca y mandó a llamar a todos. Una vez que todos estuvieron presentes, decidió contarles lo que pasó, a excepción de Kiki e Ikki, quienes solo se desentendían del tema. El milagro del despertar de Seiya, todos querían verlo, pero no estaba ya que Saori les explicó la voluntad del santo, quien se fue con su hermana hacia otro lugar.

Lo mejor será darle tiempo a Seiya – habló Shiryu – necesita estar con su hermana y eso es lo mejor que ha pensado – finalizó. Todos asintieron con duda.

¡No hay que estar tristes! ¡Si resistimos unos meses, otros meses más no nos pondrán ansiosos! – les dijo Hyoga animado. Esto los levantó de ánimos.

¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a continuar a reparar el Santuario! – les dijo Saori alegre. Todos asintieron mientras bajaban, encabezados con ella.

Pasaron unos cuatro meses y el santuario había logrado recuperar el esplendor que había perdido durante las guerras que se libraron allí, desde las batallas de las doce casas hasta la guerra santa contra Hades. Saori se encontraba sentada en la cámara del Patriarca, meditando un poco, ya que los santos y las amazonas estaban en la casa de Aries, conversando entre sí de manera amena. Ellos le dijeron para ir a esa casa, pero ella se negó rotundamente, debido a que algo le molestaba. Todos intuyeron que era por Seiya. En parte, tenían razón, pero también tenía una pequeña incomodidad por algo que intuía.

Me gustaría calmar tus dudas, Athena – habló una persona. Ella reconoció de inmediato esa voz.

Hermes, quisiera estar sola por favor – le habló con calma y amabilidad la diosa de la sabiduría al dios, quien vestía con una armadura de cuero y botas doradas, el pelo del dios brillaba constantemente.

No puedo hacer eso, Athena – le habló con sarcasmo mientras iba de manera muy rápida por toda la cámara del Patriarca, hasta posarse al costado de la diosa de manera relajada – Zeus va a organizar una reunión con todos los olímpicos y quiere que estés presente en el monte Olimpo dentro de un mes – le habló de manera seria. Ella se sorprendió demasiado.

¡Una reunión! – gritó sobresaltada - ¿Para qué? – le preguntó extrañada.

Ni yo sé la razón – le respondió de la manera más natural posible – Si deseas lleva tu escolta – le recomendó para luego desaparecer.

Si Zeus estaba planeando organizar todo lo que le dijo Hermes, realmente algo grave estaba ocurriendo. Por ello, solo miró al cielo mientras suspiraba de manera triste.

"_Los días de paz y tranquilidad acabarán pronto"_

"_Continuará"_

**Notas del autor:**

Si estás leyendo esto, te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, lector o lectora.

Bueno, empezaré de a pocos este fanfic en la temática de agregarles más cosas o algunos elementos, los cuales se notarán a partir del capítulo 10 o 12. Este fanfic será mayormente dedicado a la aventura y al misterio, pero también tendrá matices cómicas, amistad y romance. De todo un poco siempre es bueno, como dirían por allí…=)

Hice este prólogo lo más corto posible, ya que lo verdadero empezará a partir del siguiente capítulo o el capítulo 02. Seiya meditará un poco y aclarará sus pensamientos, mientras que los demás ayudarán en lo posible a Saori. La reunión en el Olimpo generará mucha más sorpresa de la que se esperara, pero al final, se obtendrá lo que Zeus le comentó al santo de Pegaso.

Espero que les haya agradado y me dejen sus comentarios, los cuales serán bien recibidos.

Nos vemos en este o en otros de mis trabajos.

Bye

Siguiente Capítulo: **Capítulo 01: Un pacto a ciegas**


	2. Capítulo 01: Un pacto a ciegas

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino a Masami Kurumada**

**Los personajes que aparecen en el siguiente fanfic no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores y compañías. Solo la historia me pertenece.**

**Leer notas del autor al final, por favor.**

**Capítulo 01: Un pacto a ciegas**

Han pasado cerca de un mes después de que Hermes visitara a Saori, reencarnación de Athena en la tierra, para avisarle sobre la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en el Olimpo, presidido por su padre, Zeus, el rey de los dioses olímpicos. En estos momentos era de noche y ella se encontraba descansando en su habitación, meditando el motivo por el cual su padre llamaría a una reunión de emergencia. No era común en él llamara así por así a todos, sabiendo cómo se llevaban Poseidón y Hades con ella, además de que siempre había un pequeña rivalidad entre Ares, el dios de la guerra sangrienta, contra ella, la diosa de la guerra justa. Recordaba que con Apolo y Artemisa se llevaban bien, pero había ocasiones en que podían ser estrictos con ella y todo lo demás. Con los demás dioses se llevaba bien, pero con la que no se llevaba muy bien que digamos era con Hera, la esposa de Zeus, desde los tiempos de la mitología, ya que como bien sabe ella misma, fue fruto de la relación entre la oceánide Metis y su padre, aunque ultimadamente empezó a tratarla como alguien normal.

Saliendo de esos pensamientos, suspiró cansada, ya que desde que se fue el santo de Pegaso, no se ha sabido nada de él. No dio ninguna pista de su actual paradero ni podía sentir su cosmoenergía. Al parecer, el joven había dominado gran parte del manejo de la cosmoenergía, hasta el punto de ocultarla de los mismos dioses.

¿Dónde estarás, Seiya? – se preguntó para sí misma.

Así que aún extrañas a Seiya, Saori – le habló cierta persona un poco burlona. Era un rubio y portaba la armadura divina del cisne.

Ya empiezas con tus bromas, Hyoga – le respondió de manera amable la pelimorada – ¿No que ibas a ir a Asgard a ver a Flare? – le preguntó sarcástica la diosa. Al parecer, ella será la diosa a la que deben de proteger, pero ante todo, fue la chica con la que se criaron. Aunque cabe decir que su actitud es muy diferente de la de aquella vez. Ahora tenía más confianza, era amable, bondadosa y graciosa; a diferencia de aquellas veces en la infancia, donde los trataba peor que basura.

¡Claro que iba a ir a verla! – le respondió un poco sonrojado – Pero antes, necesitaba pedirte permiso – le hablo con seriedad – Athena.

Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras – le respondió con amabilidad – Ustedes son los santos que me salvaron de morir en los campos Elíseos y por ello, les estaré agradecida – le respondió

Bueno está bien – respondió con una sonrisa – Si me necesitas solo expande tu cosmoenergía o sino dile a Kiki para que se teletransporte hasta Asgard, el ya conoce ese sitio – finalizó. Dicho esto, se fue, pero justo llegó Tatsumi, quien había venido a visitar a Saori e informarle acerca de los movimientos de la fundación. Saori Kido era Athena en la tierra, pero también era la multimillonaria heredera de la fundación Graude y tenía responsabilidades. Por ello, le dijo a Tatsumi que contratara a un staff y que administraran todo, ya que ella estaba concentrada con todo esto de ser diosa en la tierra, pero habían algunos movimientos que había perturbado un poco al mayordomo de los Kido.

Señorita Saori, las cuentas del año – le habló de la manera más servicial posible.

No te pongas así, Tatsumi – le habló muy amable, para luego ver las cuentas. Cuando pudo ver los últimos cinco meses, pudo darse cuenta de que se había hecho un enorme giro de dinero en gastos extras. Ante esto, solo suspiró – _"Al parecer, estas disfrutando todo el tiempo que estuviste separado de tu hermana, Seiya" _– pensó la diosa, para luego mirar a Tatsumi – Deja que Seiya haga lo que crea conveniente – le habló.

Aunque no estoy en contra de esto, me parece que es mucho dinero lo que gasta señorita – le habló serio.

No te preocupes. Además, nuestra fundación fue la que separó a Seiya de su hermana – hizo una pausa – Déjalos que disfruten – finalizó.

Como ordene, señorita – respondió Tatsumi, el cual se retiró. Cuando vio los informes de gastos, pudo ver que Seiya sí que había gastado una gran suma de dinero. Al parecer, estaba disfrutando de lo que le quedaban de vacaciones, ya que, algo le decía, que él sabía sobre la reunión de Zeus.

**Justo en esos momentos: Algún lugar de México**

Seiya y Seika se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad de Guadalajara, relajándose lo más posible, ya que semanas después de que Seiya se marchó del Santuario, fue a un doctor, el cual le dijo que su cuerpo necesitaba relajación, tanto física como mental. Por ello, le había recomendado varios sitios, tanto nacionales como extranjeros. Lo primero que hizo fue visitar a Miho en Tokio y pasaron dos semanas por allá, junto con Seika, la cual habló muy bien de su hermano. Después de ello, realizaron un recorrido por toda Europa, con todos los gastos asumidos por la fundación Graude, ya que en Tokio, Tatsumi le había dado una tarjeta ejecutiva para que realizara sus gastos. Habían ido por vario países. De Europa, pasaron a América, empezando por Argentina, Brasil, Chile, Uruguay, Paraguay, Bolivia, Perú, Ecuador, Venezuela y Colombia, para terminar en México, donde se encontraban actualmente, disfrutando un poco más, ya que Seiya sabia en su interior que esta paz se acabaría con la premonición que tuvo antes de despertar de su letargo.

Justo en esos momentos, estaban cenando en un restaurante unos ricos Tacos al pastor, mientras observaban tocar a unos mariachis.

Sí que la hemos pasado muy bien, Seiya – le habló su hermana de manera animada.

Tienes razón – hizo una pausa – Cada vez que vengamos de vacaciones, hay que ir a lugares donde preparen buena comida, como España, México, Perú, Chile, Brasil, Venezuela o Argentina – le habló animado, mientras al costado, estaba su caja de Pandora con la armadura divina de Pegaso. Seika tenía una gota que le rebasaba por la cien al ver a su hermano "devorar" la comida.

Aunque no crees que es muy malo de nuestra parte gastar tanto dinero – le habló seria.

Me disculparé con Saori cuando lleguemos a Grecia – le habló feliz mientras comía. Después de comer, se dispusieron a seguir caminando, ya que el hospedaje en donde estaban les permitía la entrada de retorno hasta las 11:00 pm. Justo cuando estaban caminando por un lugar baldío, escucharon unos gritos de un niño de unos 8 años, pelo negro alborotado (**Nota del autor: **Muy parecido al de Kardia de Escorpio), ojos del mismo color del cabello y piel blanca, quien estaba siendo golpeado por una pandilla formada por otros, mayores que él (intervalo 15-16 años)

¡Ya les he dicho que yo no lo he robado! – les grito muy asustado.

¡Claro! ¡Tú te lo has robado! – le gritó uno de los brabucones.

¡Encima de que eres un monstruo, eres ladrón! ¡Mereces morir! – le gritó otro, mientras le propinó una patada en el estómago. El niño tosió sangre. Todos empezaron a golpearlo. Seiya iba a defenderlo, pero sintió que algo surgía del niño, cosmoenergía.

¡Ya déjenme en paz! – gritó furioso mientras expandía su cosmoenergía de manera inconsciente, la cual era de color dorado. Los que lo atacaron se asustaron demasiado. Por ello, se alejaron corriendo, gritándole monstruo o de que lo matarían algún día. El niño se iba a desmayar, pero Seiya lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Después de unas horas, el niño despertó y vio que se encontraba en una cama de hospedaje, vendado y con algodón en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Al costado de la cama, había comida.

No hay problema, esa comida es para ti - le habló Seiya con confianza. El niño estaba dudando un poco.

Si no te hubiéramos encontrado, ya estarías muerto – le habló Seika – Puedes comer con confianza – le dijo amablemente. El niño, después de esto, empezó a devorar la comida hasta saciarse. Una vez llenó, se acostó, pero estaba despierto - ¿Por qué te atacaron? –le preguntó.

Es que soy un monstruo – le respondió triste. Esto les sorprendió en demasía – Habrán visto el aura amarilla que me rodeó ¿verdad? – les preguntó. Ambos asintieron – Es mejor que me vaya, les causaré problemas – les dijo triste. Seiya solo empezó a reír un poco.

Tú no eres el único que puede hacer eso – le dijo mientras hacia que un aura celeste blanquecina lo envolviese, despertando su cosmoenergía. El niño se sorprendió demasiado - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le preguntó con amabilidad.

Samir, señor – le respondió un poco asustado.

Yo soy Seiya y ella es mi hermana, Seika – le habló con una sonrisa – Y soy un santo de Athena – le habló. Esto lo sorprendió aún más.

¿Santo de Athena? – preguntó susurrando.

Y tu cosmoenergía, el poder dorado que sale de ti, es fuerte sabes – le habló. El niño se extrañó – ¿No te gustaría usar ese poder para el bien? ¿para proteger al débil? ¿Para proteger este mundo de la maldad?– le preguntó. El niño asintió – Entonces me seguirías al Santuario – le dijo. El niño pensó por unos momentos. Su vida en esa ciudad como vagabundo y maltratado por todos los que conocían le vino a la mente comparado con lo que le ofrecía el joven que estaba frente a él, aunque tenía dudas. Seiya se dio cuenta de esto. Por ello, se envistió con su armadura divina de Pegaso. Esto lo dejó boquiabierto y aceptó de inmediato - ¿Cuándo naciste? – le preguntó.

Nací el 3 de noviembre – le respondió. Seiya solo sonrió un poco.

"_Vaya, pero si estas bajo la protección del Escorpión Dorado" _ - pensó – Bueno, te dejaremos descansando, ya que dentro de dos días nos vamos a Grecia – hizo una pausa – A la nueva vida que te espera – le habló animado

**Dos días después, Santuario de Athena**

Durante el transcurso de esos días, Athena había recibido la visita de Hermes, el cual le dijo que dentro de un día se llevaría a cabo la reunión de los Olímpicos. Después de recibir la noticia, siguió meditando lo más posible esta noticia. Además contando que Shiryu fue a los cinco Picos a ver a Shunrey y Hyoga se fue a Asgard, no había noticias de Seiya.

Al parecer, tendré que ir sola – se dijo a sí misma, pero alguien abrió la puerta de la cámara del Patriarca. Cuando dirigió su mirada ante esto, vio a Seiya, quien estaba acompañado de Seika y de un niño que ella no conocía.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Seiya – le saludó su diosa de manera amable.

Lo mismo digo, Saori – le respondió con toda la cordialidad posible – Más bien, te pido disculpas por haber usado tanto dinero de la fundación – ella negó con la mano derecha.

No es mucho problema – le respondió - ¿La han pasado bien ambos? – les preguntó a los hermanos.

Si, Athena – le respondió Seika con una sonrisa, pero Saori se extrañó al ver al niño.

¿Quién es él? – le pregunto de manera amable.

Él es Samir, Saori – le respondió, mientras el niño se ponía a su costado – Es un niño que encontré en México y no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero a pesar de su corta edad, posee cosmoenergía dorada – le respondió con una sonrisa. Esto sorprendió mucho a Athena. Ella se levantó y, con la mayor amabilidad del mundo, se acercó al niño - Samir, no hay por qué temer. Soy Athena y te doy la bienvenida al Santuario – le habló. Seiya le dijo a su hermana para que saliera un momento –Quisiera ver bajo que constelación estas protegido – le habló. Para ello, Seiya posó su mano en el pecho del niño, sacado a flote una constelación con varias estrellas, las cuales eran carmesí, pero había una que tenía una tonalidad más carmesí que las demás: era Antares – Escorpio – susurró Saori – _"Kiki, quiero que vengas, por favor" – _le habló mediante telepatía al lemuriano. El pelirrojo vino de inmediato mediante su teletransportación.

Hola Athena ¿me necesitas en algo? – le preguntó animado.

Kiki, él es Samir y está bajo la protección de la constelación de Escorpio. Quiero que lo lleves a conocer los alrededores– le ordenó de manera amable.

Con gusto – le respondió. Le hizo una demás a Seiya como saludo y se fue mediante teletransportación con el pelinegro. Después de que se fueron, Saori mostró una cara de preocupación.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – le preguntó muy serio.

Zeus organizó una reunión en el Olimpo y pide que este allá el día de mañana – le habló seria. Seiya se puso un poco nervioso por eso – Al parecer, sabes algo – le dijo.

Solamente tuve un sueño, justo antes de despertarme del letargo en el que estaba – le respondió nervioso

Ya veo – susurró seria para luego mirar al santo de Pegaso – Seiya, tú y Shun me acompañaran mañana al Olimpo. Irán como mi vigilancia, ya que creo que algo acabará mal – le habló seria.

Justo para eso vine – le habló bromísticamente – Hermes me dijo que venga al Santuario para que vaya contigo – le mintió. Ella se creyó esta mentira.

Muy bien, Seiya. Entonces por qué mejor no me cuentas todo lo que hiciste mientras viajabas – le habló con una sonrisa. El joven accedió. Ambos fueron caminando por las doce casas para ver el paisaje del santuario en pleno atardecer. De esta manera, conversaron amenamente durante toda la tarde, hasta el anochecer sobre todo lo que pasó entre ambos hermanos.

**Al día siguiente**

Saori se encontraba en Star Hill, observando el panorama del Santuario, esperando a cierta persona para poder ir hacia el Olimpo de una buena vez, ya que estaban tardando.

Perdón por llegar tarde, Saori -le habló de manera calmada el santo de Pegaso, quien estaba envestido con su armadura divina de Pegaso.

No te preocupes – le respondió – Además, Shun todavía no ha llegado – finalizó.

¿No portas tu armadura divina? – le preguntó un poco extrañado.

Cuando llegue al Olimpo, la portaré – le respondió amablemente. Justo en ese momento, llegó el santo de Andrómeda.

Perdón por la demora – les habló de manera apenada el joven santo de pelos verdes – Mi hermano se quedará a cuidar el Santuario mientras no estamos ¿verdad, Saori? – le preguntó amablemente el santo de las cadenas. Ella asintió.

Bueno muchachos, sujétense – les sugirió la diosa mientras los envolvía a ambos en una esfera blanca y los disparaba hacia el cielo. Ella también se envolvió en una esfera blanca y salió proyectada. Los tres llegaron a lo que parecía ser un coliseo, pero el piso era de mármol completo y las columnas eran de una piedra fina muy bien labrada. Era la entrada del Olimpo. Seiya y Shun observaron maravillados esto.

Sorprendente – susurraron anonados.

Que esperan chicos, vamos – les habló de manera casual. Los santos divinos les seguían a su deidad. Pasaron por los templos donde estaba el dios herrero, Hefestos, el cual vio con orgullo que las armaduras que Athena le había encargado construir, estén en perfecto estado. Junto a él, estaba su aprendiz, una chica humana de cabellos rosas y ojos del mismo color, de unos 13 años, quien tenía un mazo para moldear el metal. Athena fue a saludarlo - ¿Cómo estas, Hefestos? – le saludó de manera cordial la pelimorada.

Pero si es la pequeña Athena – le saludó feliz mientras le abrazaba, pero algo le pareció extraño - ¿Por qué usas tu rencarnación mortal? – le preguntó curioso, pero luego miró a los santos divinos - ¡Ya veo, la pequeña por fin está madurando! – habló conmovido.

¡No es eso! – le respondió sonrojada – _"Ya me las pagarás después, Hefestos" – _pensó ella, para luego mirar a la jovencita mostrar su empeño a la hora de moldear el metal - ¿Y esta niña? – le preguntó curiosa.

Ahhhh….verdad – le dijo con tono despreocupado - ¡Lisbeth! ¡Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien! – le dijo.

¡Ya voy, maestro! – le respondió ella. Cuando llegó, la chica se puso al costado de su maestro.

Ella es Lisbeth. Es una chica que encontré en el mundo de los mortales cuando era una bebe, mientras buscaba un metal raro, y la crie desde entonces. Ella practica conmigo el arte de la herrería y tiene un gran talento, que incluso me llegaría a superar en unos años más – le dijo, pero luego hizo una pausa, mientras miraba a los santos - ¿No me vas a presentar a tus santos? – le preguntó curioso.

Bueno, él es Seiya, santo de Pegaso y él es Shun, santo de Andrómeda – les presentó.

Es un gusto – les saludaron ambos. Hefestos los analizaba a cada uno de ellos de manera minuciosa.

Vaya, no he visto un santo de Pegaso después de 800 años en esa guerra contra Hades– le habló serio, para luego hacer una pausa – Muy bien hecho, Pegaso. La verdad era de que Hades merecía sufrir, pero nunca pensé de que alguien, mucho menos un humano, le brindaría la primera muerte – le habló con confianza. Seiya solo rio un poco nervioso por lo que dijo el dios de la herrería.

¿Sabes para que mi padre llamó a una reunión? – le preguntó seria, pero Hefestos la miró extrañado.

¿Qué reunión? – le preguntó. Lisbeth, ante esto, solo le hizo acordar.

Maestro, desde hace cinco meses le he dicho sobre la reunión que organizó Zeus – le habló con reproche. Hefestos solo se rascó la cabeza de manera cómica, pero luego se puso serio.

Lo único que se es de que Zeus revivirá a algunos seres – le dijo serio. Athena se sorprendió de esto – Al parecer, está cansado de tantas guerras que tienen tú, Poseidón y Hades por el control del mundo de los mortales, pero algo me dice que esta reunión ira más allá de esto – le dijo.

Señorita Athena, jóvenes santos. Espérennos para ir todos juntos a la reunión - le habló animada la pelirrosa. Todos asintieron. Hefestos y Lisbeth demoraron como unos quince minutos en arreglarse. El dios de la herrería fue con una túnica blanca y sandalias de cuero, mientras que la chica fue con una armadura muy bien detallada que le cubría el vientre, los pechos, los hombros, los muslos y piernas. Llevaba como arma principal un mazo plateado. Un vez listos, todos fueron hacia el templo principal de Zeus. Una vez dentro, se reunieron cada dios en el coliseo apocrófico (**Nota del autor: **Se parece mucho al coliseo Romano, pero estaba divididos por palcos cómodos y espaciosos, donde podían estar cada dios con sus concejales). El palco de Athena estaba cerca de los palcos de Hefestos y de Artemisa. Después de unos momentos, Zeus llegó y calló a toda la multitud de Olímpicos y sus sirvientes.

¡Espero que sepan que esta reunión se debe a las constantes hostilidades entre los mundos del cielo, tierra, mar e inframundo! – les habló con voz omnipotente. Todos escuchaban atentamente las palabras del dios, incluso el mismo Seiya y Shun – Quisiera saber el motivo por el cual aún mi hija, Athena, pelea contra mis hermanos Hades y Poseidón – les habló a los susodichos.

¡Pido la palabra! – habló Poseidón, con su cuerpo original – Tu hija impide mi plan de purificar la tierra del mal que el hombre ha provocado en contra de mis mares. Su tecnología ha provocado la terrible contaminación de estos a través de los siglos – finalizó de manera seria.

¡ese caso es el mismo para mí! – continuó el dios del inframundo, con su "verdadero" cuerpo – Tu hija impide mi método de purificación, el cual me permite crear un mundo perfecto, bañado en el caos, sin que el hombre intervenga y manche sus sucias manos sobre el universo – les habló Hades a todos los presentes. Cada uno murmuraba algunas cosas.

¿Cómo es que Hades aún sigue con vida? – le preguntó, mediante susurros, Shun a Saori.

Lo que nosotros le brindamos fue la primera muerte, un estado temporal – le respondió – Murió de manera terrenal, sí, pero ahora regresó a su cuerpo elemental, con el cual ganó batallas en la gran guerra entre titanes y dioses – finalizó. Seiya estaba observando serio el transcurrir del debate, además de ver a Saori un poco triste por lo que estaban diciendo sus tíos. Fue entonces que decidió intervenir.

¡Quisiera intervenir, por favor! – habló en voz alta el santo de Pegaso. Todos se sorprendieron al escucharlo.

¡Seiya, detente por favor! – le habló Saori un poco enojada, pero Zeus la detuvo. Era la primera vez que Zeus detenía a su hija favorita a la hora de hablar.

¡Sé que nosotros los humanos cometemos errores, pero no es razón para que nos manden a la extinción total! – les dijo serio.

¡Pegaso! – susurraron furiosos Hades y Poseidón.

¡Deberías de aprender tu posición, humano! – le gritaron al unísono los concejales de Hades, Thanatos e Hypnos, quienes estaban usando sus cuerpos por ayuda de Hades. Sin embargo, Seiya les mandó una mirada asesina.

¡No lo interrumpan! – les gritó Zeus mientras despedía truenos dorados de su cuerpo. Todos los dioses se asustaron, incluso su esposa Hera y los gemelos Artemisa y Apolo.

No somos perfectos, pero queremos hacer del mundo cada vez mejor. Como ustedes mismos lo dicen, somos humanos, comentemos errores – hizo una pausa. Saori, al escucharlo, se sonrojaba un poco - ¡Pero para llegar al éxito, necesitamos cometer errores y aprender de ellos! – les gritó a todos. Cabe decir que los dioses se quedaron en silencio total. Justo en esos momentos, tres auras muy poderosas se hicieron presentes. Los dioses se sorprendieron mucho al verlas a esas tres: las furias.

Muy buen discurso, humano – le habló de manera seria Tisífone, una de las furias.

¡Se puede saber que hacen acá! – les gritó Hera. Sin embargo, Zeus la calló de manera amable.

Yo las mandé a llamar – le respondió – Muy bien, como verán, las furias se encargan de velar que el sentido de honor y justicia de un juramento sea válido entre los dioses o los mortales – hizo una pausa – Por ello, las invite para que todos firmemos un pacto de sangre – finalizó.

¡QUÉ! – gritaron todos los dioses exaltados.

Nosotras vigilaremos que este pacto sea cumplido en todo aspecto – les habló Alecto.

Después de todo, si alguno de ustedes no cumple con este pacto, terminará peor que Egeón el Hecatónquiro – les advirtió Megara. Todos sudaron frio, debido a que ese ser, había roto un pacto de sangre con Zeus y las furias se encargaron de que su tortura fuera eterna.

Muy bien, todos los dioses ¡Acérquense! – les ordenó Zeus con potente voz. Todos los dioses se acercaron al centro del coliseo. Las furias levantaron un obelisco tallado de dos metros de alto.

Ofrezcan un poco de su sangre al obelisco – les ordenó Tisífone. Todos accedieron. Después de ello – Ahora tienes que decir en lo que consiste el pacto, Zeus – le habló. Él asintió.

A partir de ahora, habrá un pacto de no agresión entre nosotros y nuestros guerreros. Existirá un apoyo mutuo entre todos si es que algo malo surge y responderán a mi llamado con carácter urgente si es que algo malo ocurriese con alguna de las partes firmantes – hizo una pausa – Además, reviviré a todos los que han caído en combate en estas últimas guerras de esta generación - Y dicho esto, el obelisco absorbió la sangre ofrecida y desapareció en un brillo carmesí.

Pacto de sangre establecido – susurraron las tres furias, las cuales desaparecieron en un instante. Una vez que terminó, Zeus acumuló un enorme poder en los cielos, volviéndolos negros, como si estuvieran listos para una tormenta. Las nueves negras se acumularon en sus manos, junto con potentes truenos dorados. Luego, levitó y lanzo todo su poder como si de una enorme onda expansiva se tratara. Después de unos minutos, el dios de los olímpicos se calmó un poco, ya que esta técnica era realmente agotadora.

¡La reunión ha concluido! ¡Pueden marcharse! - les gritó a todos. Todos se retiraron por su lado, pero Athena se quedó al lado de sus santos, de Hefestos y de Lisbeth.

No creí que dijeras todo eso, Pegaso. Te felicitó – le habló la pelirrosa mientras le extendía la mano como saludo – Aunque también quería darles una paliza a esos dioses de pacotilla por decir esas cosas de los humanos – habló muy seria.

No deberías de hablar de esa manera Lisbeth – le resondró Hefestos. La jovencita solo miró hacia abajo – Pero por esta ocasión, estoy de acuerdo contigo – le habló mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Ella sonrió un poco.

Sí que nos sorprendiste, Seiya- le habló Shun de manera sorprendida – Los discursos no son lo tuyo – finalizó.

Gracias – le habló en tono sarcástico. Justo en eso, Zeus se acercó.

¿Tu corazón aun te duele, Seiya? – le preguntó serio el rey de los dioses. Saori, Hefestos, Shun y Lisbeth se sorprendieron de que el olímpico le haya llamado por su nombre.

Ya me siento mejor – le respondió animado – Al final, hiciste lo que me prometiste – le habló serio. El dios asintió.

Veremos qué es lo que pasa – le habló serio, pero hizo una pausa al ver que una chica de la edad del santo, se ponía al costado del dios. Esta chica era de pelo purpura, tendiendo para el negro, atado a una gran coleta, ojos de color añil, piel blanca, hermoso cuerpo: una gran belleza, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco. Ella tenía una espada blanca en sus manos – Entrégale la espada de trueno – le ordenó. La chica le entregó la espada a Seiya – Esta espada perteneció a mi maestro, el que me entrenó desde que era un niño en los tiempos antes de la Gran Guerra entre titanes y dioses. Espero que la domines – le dijo, pero hizo otra pausa – Seiya, el nombre de esta chica es Melania. Es una de las caladrias que me dio cierta entidad similar a mí y que vive más arriba del Olimpo, en los vastos cielos – hizo otra pausa – La entrenaras para que sea una de las mejores caladrias que existen – le habló serio – Confió en ti – finalizó para desaparecer en un trueno. Todos se sorprendieron, en especial Saori, quien estaba en shock.

"_¡Cómo que Seiya entrenará a esta chica!" _ pensó al borde de la histeria, pero se calmó de a pocos.

"_Tendrás que controlar de a pocos tus celos, pequeña Athena" - _ pensó Hefestos de manera divertida. Shun solo suspiraba

Estaré al cuidado de usted, maestro – le habló en tono sumiso Melania.

No me digas usted o maestro, me hace sentir viejo – le habló con una sonrisa – Dime por mi nombre, Seiya, y espero que nos llevemos bien en la tierra – le habló con cordialidad. Saori estaba un poco enojada a simple vista. Shun, Hefestos y Lisbeth reían divertidos por esto.

Bueno, lo mejor será irnos – les sugirió Shun. Todos hicieron caso. Una vez en la entrada del Olimpo. Los dos herreros se despidieron de Athena, los santos y la caladria, quienes desaparecieron en cuatro esferas blancas.

**Justo en esos momentos. Cámaras del Patriarca.**

Los cuatro habían llegado sanos y salvos, pero los santos que quedaron habían llegado con reportes de diversas resurrecciones misteriosas. En especial, de los santos dorados y algunos plateados principales. Fue entonces que Saori les dijo a todos que ellos deberían de hacer que guarden reposo y que las resurrecciones fueron obra de Zeus. Para esto, Hyoga y Shiryu llegaron desde donde se encontraban, mientras que Ikki y los demás santos sobrevivientes escuchaban con atención todo lo que la diosa les decía.

Entonces, firmaron un pacto de sangre con motivo de no agresión – les preguntó de manera seria Shiryu a Shun y a Seiya.

Es verdad lo que Saori les ha dicho – les dijo Seiya a los demás.

Pero maestro Seiya, cuando debemos de empezar con los entrenamientos – le habló Melania. Todos quedaron en shock, menos los que le acompañaron al Olimpo.

¡Maestro! - gritaron todos.

Bueno, es una larga historia – les respondió mientras posaba la espada de trueno en su hombro derecho. Les explicó todo a detalle y todos estaban sorprendidos. Jamás imaginarían de que el mismo Zeus le encargara semejante labor. Fue entonces que cada una de las casas que custodiaban el templo de Athena emitía un brillo dorado.

¡Estas cosmoenergías! – habló Ikki exaltado, ya que reconocía a cada una de esas.

Los santos dorados han resucitado, incluso el anterior Patriarca Shion – les habló Saori de manera seria – Lo mejor será dejarlos descansar por un día, hasta que cada uno venga por voluntad hacia acá – finalizó.

Por ahora, lo mejor será llevarnos bien con los que hemos matado en un pasado, y que si alguno de nosotros empieza una confrontación contra los ejércitos de Poseidón o de Hades, el pacto de sangre se romperá y las furias castigaran según su método – les habló de la manera más seria posible Shun.

Además, recuerda lo que habló una de ellas. Qué el infractor pasaría una tortura peor de la que pasó Egeón el Hecatónquiro – les dijo Seiya a todos. Algunos sabían del mito de Egeón, pero otros no.

Lo que se sabe de Egeón el Hecatónquiro fue que rompió un pacto de sangre con Zeus en el tiempo del mito. Fue entonces que Las Furias torturaron por completo al gran Hecatónquiro, demoliendo sus huesos, corroyendo su carne y succionando su sangre – les habló Shiryu de manera normal. Todos se sorprendieron, menos Seiya y Saori, ya que sabían la tortura de la enorme entidad colosal.

Entonces este pacto si va en serio – les dijo Hyoga a los demás. Saori asintió con la cabeza.

Muy bien, entonces una vez que Milo despierte, le diré para que entrene a Samir como su sucesor – hizo una pausa – Melania, vamos para que conozcas el Santuario. Tu nuevo hogar – le ordenó de manera amable. Ella sonrió feliz y le acompañó al joven santo. Ambos fueron con total confianza para luego salir de la cámara del patriarca hasta la casa de Aries, donde se encontraban Kiki y Samir. Cabe decir que Saori apretaba su báculo con mucha fuerza. Todos sonrieron un poco pícaros, ya que ella estaba teniendo algo que los humanos tienen cuando ven a alguien que les gusta con otra persona: celos. Después de que el santo se marchara, Saori les empezó a contar todo lo que pasó en el Olimpo, desde su llegada y encuentro con Hefestos, hasta lo que les dijo Zeus y la entrega de la espada de trueno y Melania a Seiya.

Al parecer, Seiya está que nos oculta algo, para tener tanta confianza con el dios del Olimpo – les dijo Shiryu. Todos asintieron.

Yo le preguntaré después – les dijo Shun. Saori le dijo que no hiciera eso. Shun accedió

Muy bien chicos, era todo lo que tenía que decirles. Ahora pueden descansar o hacer lo que les convenga – les ordenó Athena.

Con su permiso – respondieron todos de manera marcial para luego retirarse de la cámara del Patriarca. Después de ello, Saori fue a sus cuartos a descansar. Lo que habló Zeus, al final de cuentas, resultó siendo verdad. Sin embargo, había algo que no le cuadraba en este pacto, como si algo se le hubiese estado ocultando. Como si algo más maligno de lo que ya enfrentaron se acercase de manera rápida y atacara con todo al poder del Olimpo. Fue entonces que sacudió su cabeza y no permitió que más pensamientos insulsos ocuparan su mente. Zeus era su padre y si era lo correcto hacer ese pacto, era lo correcto, ya que confiaba en él plenamente, al igual que Seiya. Si tan solo supiera que la premonición que tuvieron ambos se va a hacer realidad dentro de muchos años más adelante.

**Justo en esos momentos: Casa de Libra**

La casa de Libra estaba completamente reestructurada y en el mejor estado posible, ya que Shiryu se esforzó demasiado para dejar en el mejor estado la casa que perteneció a su maestro, Dohko. Seiya y Melania pasaban por esa casa de manera tranquila. Sin embargo, alguien los había confundido con intrusos y decidió atacar por proteger su casa.

_Rozan Hyaku Ryū Ha ("Los cien dragones de Rozan") _– le lanzó esa persona a bocajarro la técnica más poderosa de los santos de Libra.

¡Seiya, cuidado! – le gritó Melania asustada por que enormes manadas de dragones iban contra ellos. Seiya iba a reaccionar para lanzar sus meteoros de manera rápida. Fue entonces que ella cerró los ojos asustada, alzó su cosmoenergía purpura y creó una barrera de protección muy potente, un poco superior a la barrera que crean los santos de Virgo para protegerse. Los dragones chocaron contra la barrera durante un lapso de tiempo, hasta que ya no atacaron más.

Sí que eres sorprendente – le habló animado el santo de Pegaso dentro de la barrera. La chica se sonrojó un poco por el cumplido – Desactiva la barrera, ya que conozco a la persona que nos atacó – le dijo amable, pero ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

No sé cómo hacerlo – le respondió apenada. Seiya tenía una enorme gota que le rebasaba la cien.

"_Ahora entiendo por qué Zeus me dejó a su cuidado" – pensó – "Tiene todo el potencial, pero aún le falta controlar ese poder" – suspiró – _Muy bien Melania, trata de calmarte y concéntrate – le habló. Ella hizo caso – Ahora intenta disipar esta barrera, imagínate en tu mente que la estas disipando – le habló con calma. Ella accedió, hasta que en un determinado momento, la barrera desapareció. Fue entonces que la persona que los atacó se puso delante de ellos, pero reconoció a uno de ellos.

¿Seiya? - preguntó extrañado el viejo maestro de Libra.

Anciano maestro – le saludo con respeto – Bueno, ahora ya no tan anciano con el cuerpo de un joven de 21 años – le habló con sorna. Dohko asintió.

Es verdad – hizo una pausa – después de usar el Misophetamenos en la última guerra santa, ya no podré usarla nuevamente – le habló para hacer una pausa – Disculpa por atacarte, pero al sentir otro poder muy distinto que estaba a tu costado, decidí atacar – finalizó mientras señalaba a la chica.

Ella es la chica que voy a entrenar por orden de Zeus. Su nombre es Melania y es una caladria – le respondió. Dohko miraba un poco extrañado por todo esto.

¿Ordenes de Zeus? – pregunto extrañado.

De una manera u otra, tendrías que enterarte – le dijo serio. El santo de Libra se extrañó por la seriedad que mostraba Pegaso. Fue entonces que Seiya le contó todo lo que pasó, con Melania como testigo. El santo de Libra se quedó sorprendido con ese extraño pacto de sangre que habían realizado todos los dioses. Algo le sonaba mal.

Dime la verdad, Seiya – le habló. El joven se sorprendió – Puedo ver que no me has contado todo – le dijo. Seiya solo suspiró cansado. Melania también se sorprendió un poco. Fu entonces que el santo de Pegaso le empezó a contar el sueño que tuvo durante su letargo en la batalla con Hades. El motivo por el cual Dohko no quería enterarse todavía de los detalles de la batalla contra el emperador del inframundo fue que su alma lo vivió a través de la armadura de Libra, la cual fue a los campos elíseos con la ayuda de Poseidón. Una vez que terminó de contarle el sueño y el encuentro con Zeus, Dohko se sorprendió demasiado, ya que esto auguraba algo y todos deberían de estar preparados – Antes de que te marches con tu alumna, necesito que no cuentes nadie este sueño – hizo una pausa – Yo, Shion y Athena interpretaremos esto de la mejor manera posible. Y tendrás que disculparte con ella después, ya que no fuiste sincero a la diosa a la que sirves – le habló con seriedad. El joven santo asintió – Y felicitaciones por conseguir esa armadura divina. Sabía de qué ustedes eran especiales desde que nacieron. En especial tú, ya que eres igual que mi discípulo Tenma de Pegaso – le habló con una sonrisa.

¿Tenma de Pegaso? ¿Usted entrenó al anterior santo de Pegaso de la anterior guerra santa? - le preguntó sorprendido.

Así es – le respondió con una sonrisa – Y tu – le habló a la chica – te pareces mucho a la chica que seguía a Tenma a escondidas de sus amigos y de la misma Athena en la era pasada – habló con sorna – Y por esa razón, la anterior Athena estaba celosa de esa amazona, aunque no quisiera que se notara – finalizó. Esto los sonrojó a ambos.

Bueno, señor Dohko, mi maestro y yo nos retiramos. Con su permiso – le habló la chica hecha un manojo de nervios. Ambos se retiraron, mientras Dohko observaba como ambos jóvenes se retiraban.

"_Al parecer, estos tiempos de paz no duraran para siempre" – _pensó con pesar el santo de Libra, con su armadura puesta, mientras subía a las cámaras del patriarca para ver a Athena, pero alguien salió de un escondite, que era una columna – Sé que escuchaste todo, Shion. Puedes salir – le habló a su amigo lemuriano, quien vestía con los trajes del patriarca. Al parecer, el anterior santo dorado de Aries llegó desde la casa que en antaño cuidaba hasta la casa de su camarada de batallas.

Lo he escuchado todo claro, Dohko – le respondió serio – Al parecer, los titanes querrán vengarse por su derrocamiento a manos de los dioses Olímpicos en la gran guerra del mito – habló con seriedad.

Eso es imposible – le refutó con la misma seriedad – Los titanes fueron encerrados en lo más profundo del inframundo: las fosas del Tártaro – le respondió – Además, dragones, caladrias y otras criaturas que nunca se han visto nos van a ayudar en contra de ese mal – hizo una pausa mientras meditaba esto – por dragones sé que varios de ellos están en este mundo representados en una forma distinta a la que son y sé que la mayoría existe, pero no en este mudo – susurró serio.

Y por caladrias sé de qué solo hay alguien que las usa como su cuerpo principal de ejército – le habló Shion.

Urano, el dios titán del cielo, quien rige y gobierna territorios por encima del Olimpo – le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

Sin embargo, ningún humano ha pisado ese suelo santo – habló un poco sorprendido Shion.

De que hay mortales, hay mortales en ese mundo – continuó Dohko – esa caladria que acompaña a Seiya lo comprueba. Sin embargo, espero que todo esto sea un simple sueño y no sea verdad – continuó con toda la seriedad posible.

Eso espero, viejo amigo – le habló para luego ambos ir a las cámaras del Patriarca.

**Después de unos momentos: Casa de Aries**

Kiki y Samir, después de haber conocido un poco el santuario y de hacer un pequeño calentamiento (para Samir fue todo el ejercicio que no realizó durante un año), se dispusieron a descansar un poco. Justo en eso, vieron que la armadura dorada de Aries brillaba de manera inusual.

¿Qué le pasa a la armadura? – le preguntó Samir de manera curiosa.

Déjame ver - le respondió. Fue entonces que el muchacho cerró sus ojos y empezó a usar la telequinesis para entender a la armadura. Era una especialidad de los lemurianos. Fue entonces que el niño pelirrojo abrió los ojos intempestivamente y fue al cuarto que le pertenecía a su maestro. Cuando entró, junto con Samir, pudo darse cuenta de que su maestro estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Él no la pensó dos veces y fue a abrazar a su maestro, quien se despertó y vio sorprendido como su aprendiz lloraba feliz – Me da gusto verlo vivo, maestro – sollozó el pelirrojo. Samir solo rio con nostalgia. Mu solo sonrió un poco.

Estoy aquí, Kiki – le respondió con una sonrisa. Fue en eso que se levantó y salió a ver el santuario un poco, acompañado de estos niños. Justo en ese instante, la armadura dorada de Aries fue envestida por su portador actual - ¿Quién es él, Kiki? – le preguntó con amabilidad.

Él es Samir. Seiya lo encontró en alguna parte de México mientras viajaba – hizo una pausa – Según Seiya, este chico despertó cosmoenergía dorada de manera inconsciente – le respondió sorprendido a su maestro. Mu quería comprobarlo, cosa que lo hizo mediante su telequinesis. Lo que dijo su alumno era verdad. El chico poseía un gran potencial para ser santo dorado de la casa de Escorpio.

Samir, mi nombre es Mu. Soy guardián de la casa de Aries- se presentó el santo un poco tarde, ya que quería saber quién era ese chico en primer lugar. Al final de cuentas, Kiki y Samir serían colegas dorados en un futuro – Vamos a los aposentos del patriarca – les dijo – Si yo he revivido, quiere decir que los demás también – finalizó. Ambos niños le siguieron con calma.

De camino a los aposentos, se dieron con la sorpresa de que, a su paso, Aldebarán, Saga, Kanon, Mascara Mortal y Aioria hayan regresado a la vida. Todos ellos fueron, no sin antes presentar al pequeño Samir, un muchacho con futuro prometedor para santo dorado. Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Virgo, pudieron observar que Shaka estaba conversando con Seiya sobre todo lo que paso y sobre el sueño, ya que Shaka dominaba por completo la meditación y a él no le podía ocultar nada, por ser el santo más cercano a Dios.

Shaka, te encargo. No le cuentes a nadie del sueño – le habló Seiya pidiéndole ese favor.

No te preocupes – le respondió serio mientras estaba en estado de meditación – Es muy difícil que me hagan hablar – finalizó.

Nos vemos después para que me enseñe a controlar el poder de mi barrera, señor Shaka – se despidió Melanie con una sonrisa. El santo agradeció el gesto.

Está bien, puedes venir cuando quieras – y dicho esto, ambos se fueron, pero chocaron con el resto de dorados.

¡Chicos! – les saludó animado el santo de Pegaso. Cabe decir que todos le felicitaron por la victoria contra Hades, pero lo que más le felicitaron fueron Mu, Aldebarán y Aioria. Después de unos momentos de saludos, Seiya se disponía a salir, con la promesa de que festejaran con toda la orden dorada.

¿Señor Seiya, puedo ir con usted? – le preguntó curioso Samir.

Debes ir con ellos, ya que conocerás a tu maestro de la casa de Escorpio – le habló con amabilidad – Mu, lo dejo a tu cuidado – le habló al santo de Aries, ya que él era el más responsable, según el santo de Pegaso. El lemuriano asintió.

Vamos maestro Seiya, debemos de ir al coliseo que tanto dice – le habló Melanie con amabilidad. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a esa chica decirle maestro a Seiya. Cuando se retiraron, Shaka se levantó y les dijo que fueran juntos a las cámaras del patriarca, que allí se enterarían de todo.

Y así todos fueron subiendo por las escaleras, hasta llegar a los aposentos del Patriarca. Cabe decir que todos los dorados se sorprendieron al verse. Algunos encuentros emotivos fueron entre Shiryu, Shura y Dohko; Camus y Hyoga; y Shion y Mu. Aioros y Aioria se habían encontrado mucho antes y estaban hablando durante todo el camino. De allí, todos los demás se formaron en orden y llegó Athena, y a sus costados, de derecha a izquierda, estaban Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, con sus armaduras divinas puestas. Todos se sorprendieron al ver semejante poder de esas nuevas armaduras. Shion y Dohko no se sorprendieron, debido a que habían visto, en la anterior guerra santa contra Hades, la armadura divina de Pegaso.

Antes de que empiece la ceremonia, Athena – le habló Aioros con el respeto posible - ¿Dónde está Seiya? – preguntó.

Él esta con su alumna en estos momentos – le respondió el antiguo maestro Dohko – deberían de estar entrenando o mostrándole los alrededores del Santuario – finalizó.

Es verdad, Dohko – respondió Saori mientras una pequeña aura de celos le aparecía al recordar que estaba con esa chica, que era su actual alumna. Todos tenían una pequeña gota que les rebasaba por la cien, pero luego salió de esos pensamientos – Me da gusto verlos nuevamente, santos dorados. Su sacrificio en el muro de los Lamentos fue admirable y por eso, la victoria contra Hades fue aplastante – les habló con la mayor amabilidad posible. Todos asintieron –Ahora, les explicaré la razón por la que han resucitado y lo que Zeus, mi padre, ordena – hizo una pausa – En primer lugar, se vivirán tiempos de paz. He firmado un pacto de sangre con todos los dioses del Olimpo y en segundo lugar, Milo – el susodicho se puso al frente.

Dígame, Athena – le habló en tono marcial.

Quiero que entrenes a este niño, quien será tu sucesor en la casa de Escorpio para un futuro - le habló amablemente.

Así se hará – le respondió. Y dicho esto, Samir se puso al costado de Milo.

Ahora les explicaré todos los detalles – y dicho esto, Saori empezó a relatarles en qué consistía este pacto. Al final, todos se pusieron de acuerdo con esto y vivían sus días tranquilos, entrenando a los candidatos para armaduras, con miras hacia un futuro. Sin embargo, Shion, Dohko y Athena empezaron a meditar el sueño que tuvo Seiya, quien entrenaba a Melanie en el Coliseo. Como recompensa para la chica, el santo de Pegaso la llevaba a caminar a la ciudad de Rodorio o a la cuidad de Atenas para comprar algunas cosas o salir a comer, al parque, etc. Cada vez que pasaba esto, Saori se ponía celosa y todos los santos tenían una gota que les rebasaba por la cien, ya que, ante todo, Saori era una la reencarnación mortal de Athena.

Y así paso un año, donde todos vivían en paz, tranquilamente. Aioros había conocido en una de sus caminatas por la ciudad de Atenas a una joven reportera de seudónimo Drew (**Nota del autor: **Este personaje pertenece a Sweet Viictory. Van a mi prolife, buscan entre mis autores favoritos a Sweet Viictory y leen sus fanfics. Son muy buenos, en especial, "Reportera del Zodiaco"). Se podría decir que ambos se enamoraron y empezaron una relación. Cabe decir que Aioria fue el hermano celoso, pero Marín lo controlaba cada vez que podía. Athena miraba bien esta relación y no le prohibió a su santo que estuviera con esa chica, además le pagaba el favor de haberla salvado con su vida cuando era una bebe. Durante ese tiempo, Aioros le dijo la verdad sobre lo que era y ella, aunque a un principio no lo creía, le creyó y aceptó lo que era: un santo bajo la orden de Athena. Justo después de 7 meses de que firmaran el pacto de sangre entre los dioses y 6 meses después de que se conocieran ambos, el santo dorado de Sagitario le propuso matrimonio. Todos lo felicitaron y un mes después de ello, se casaron. Se podría decir que todos fueron a la boda y hubo una hermosa fiesta. Cabe recordar que como dos anécdotas fueron que al momento de que la recién casada Drew lanzó su ramo para ver quien se casaba próximamente, todas las chicas (Flare, Shunrey, Marín, Shaina y otras más, incluso la misma Saori) estaban desesperadas por recibir el ramo, pero este cayó en manos de Melanie (Ya dominaba la séptima conciencia por completo), quien se sorprendió y miró a su maestro, el santo de Pegaso. Saori, al ver esto, realmente estalló en los celos y miraba a la chica con una mirada un poco psicópata. Todos tenían una pequeña gota que les rebasaba por la cien, mientras que Shion y Dohko recordaban a la anterior Athena, Sasha, la cual se comportaba con el santo de Pegaso de esa época, Tenma, con la chica que se le acercaba en los entrenamientos. La otra anécdota fue que Aioros y Drew anunciaba que la chica estaba embarazada. Todos aplaudieron, pero el que más lloraba de la emoción era Aioria, quien decía que por fin iba a ser tío.

**Unos días después de la boda: En algún lugar del averno**

El averno, un lugar donde seres totalmente desconocidos, tanto para dioses como mortales, y también de entes poderosos, elementales y contradictorios podían llegar a ser. El origen de todo.

Un alma de una persona estaba vagando por ese lugar oscuro, una persona que era muy conocida por haber destruido las barreras del Olimpo en el pasado, en la era del Mito. Masacrar a los dioses fue su mayor deleite, pero también, fue usado y manipulado de la peor manera por una diosa y servido a un dios que no cumplió con su promesa de liberarlo de su tortura eterna, ya que la muerte era una bendición, porque aun recordaba su funesto pasado.

En esos momentos, dos personas guiaron a esa alma hacia un lugar del averno, donde se encontraba un mausoleo. Dentro de este mausoleo, estaba una tumba con un cuerpo, el cuál había sido sellado por completo bajo sellos de Athena. Los dos rompieron los sellos y sacaron la tapa de la tumba. Al ver ese cuerpo, lo reconocieron de inmediato Se trataba del único hombre que realmente había matado dioses en un pasado.

Es hora – le dijo Leto a Helios, quien guio el alma, la cual tomó posesión del cuerpo. Una vez que tomó posesión del cuerpo, una enorme columna de energía dorada y azul salió despedida de su cuerpo, hacia lo que podría decirse el cielo del averno. Era una gran cantidad de poder abrumador que podía notarse, incluso superior al del propio Zeus. Cuando logró retomar la conciencia, solamente vio a Leto, quien le entregó todas sus armas y poderes, los cuales estaban sellados en varios cofres con sellos de Athena. Una vez recuperados, miró a Helios.

Sabes si Zeus, Ares y Athena siguen con vida – le preguntó esa persona de manera fría.

Aún siguen con vida, pero antes tienes que ayudarnos a liberar a los titanes – le respondió de manera seria.

Solamente haré eso porque no le quiero deber a nadie favores – le respondió frio - ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer? – les preguntó mientras se colocaba una famosa hombrera dorada, el vellocino de oro.

Debes de recuperar lo que le perteneció en antaño a Cronos – le dijo Helios – un artefacto que puede detener el tiempo por unos momentos – hizo una pausa – esa es la llave para abrir su prisión – le dijeron.

Iré a por ellos dentro de unas semanas, y de paso, cobrare mi venganza – respondió de una manera tan sádica que los asustó un poco, mientras se retiraba a una gran velocidad con las botas que le pertenecieron en antaño al dios del comercio, Hermes, hacia un lugar que se desconoce.

"_Empezó el inicio de la venganza"_

"_Continuara"_

**Notas del autor:**

Si estás leyendo esto, lector o lectora, te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Bueno, en primer lugar, no pensé que dos personas me pidieran continuación, aunque la verdad para este capítulo hice lo mejor que pude. Como dije a un principio, en el prólogo, va a ver de todo, pero más aventura y misterio. Con respecto a mis OC´s, Samir y Melanie, ellos serán parte importante en el futuro, más que todo Melanie, quien ayudará a Seiya en todo lo posible en algunos aspectos, además de brindarle celos a Athena…..XD...aunque Lisbeth pertenece a otro anime, el cual todavía no voy a revelar a cual pertenece...XD

Con respecto a esta reunión entre olímpicos, créanme que los afectará a todos de una manera tan grave que tendrán que unir fuerzas contra la persona que despertó.

Gracias a Sweet Viictory por haberme dado su autorización para usar su personaje ficticio, Drew, aunque en mi fanfic le doy otro matiz de historia y no sigo su orden. Muchas gracias, nuevamente, Sweet….=)

Gracias a las personas que comentaron y que me siguen. Gracias a Cid d capricorni y a Guest por sus reviews. Gracias también a Gin no Okami por el follow.

También he publicado otro fanfic en el foro de Pokemon: Entrenamiento de cuerpo y alma: un reto difícil pero no imposible . Si desean revisarlo, van a mi prolife y comentan

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo así como yo disfrute hacerlo para ustedes.

Ahora sí, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

**Capítulo 02: Muerte de Ares**

**PD: ¿Reviews? Espero que me dejen, ya que les agradecería con el corazón….=)**


	3. Capítulo 02: Muerte de Ares

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino a Masami Kurumada**

**Los personajes que aparecen en el siguiente fanfic no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores y compañías. Solo la historia me pertenece.**

**Leer notas del autor al final, por favor.**

**Espero sus reviews…=)**

**Capítulo 02: Muerte de Ares**

Han pasado exactamente cuatro semanas después de la boda de Aioros, quien compartía deberes entre vigilar la casa de Sagitario y visitar a su esposa, quien cumplía dos meses de embarazo. Justo en este momento, en el santuario, Melanie había terminado por completo la práctica de meditación y perfeccionamiento de su barrera en la casa de Virgo, con la ayuda de Shaka. Antes de que hayan terminado con el entrenamiento, Shaka le preguntó sobre qué tipo de armaduras usaban en el lugar donde ella venía. Melanie no decidió responder a eso y el santo de Virgo decidió aceptar su silencio. Fue entonces que ahora se encontraba en medio del coliseo, como si esperara algo. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y fue que sintió que alguien venía a su posición, a una gran velocidad. Esta persona le lanzó un golpe con la mano derecha, pero ella lo esquivó ladeando su cabeza hacia la izquierda, pero luego de ello, el atacante le propinó un duro golpe, el cual fue contenido por su mano izquierda.

Tu fuerza ha aumentado durante los entrenamientos, Melanie – le dijo esa persona mientras sus manos temblaban debido a la fuerza que poseían.

Maestro, usted posee más fuerza que yo, pero aun así, gracias por sus palabras – le dijo la chica de pelo purpura con una sonrisa afable, quien estaba con el traje de entrenamiento de las amazonas.

Y eso que esto es el calentamiento – le habló de manera socarrona. Seiya, de inmediato, empezó con un movimiento de ataques basados en las piernas. Melanie estaba correspondiendo a la velocidad de su maestro. Ahora, estaban en una confrontación de puños y patadas de manera veloz y eficaz. Ninguno de los dos daba tregua a la pelea, hasta que en un momento, por descuido de Melanie y por la eficiencia y experiencia de Seiya, la chica estaba a punto de recibir un golpe, pero justo en eso, el puño del joven se detuvo por completo.

Incluso, peleas en serio durante las prácticas – le habló la chica de cabellos purpura con tono amable.

Como te lo dije, esto solo es el calentamiento – le respondió de manera seria. Fue entonces que Seiya, de un gran movimiento, logró poner a Melanie en el suelo y estaba a punto de conectarle una patada, pero el santo de Pegaso se detuvo nuevamente – No debes de distraerte. Eso te puede llevar a la muerte – hizo una pausa – El enemigo es despiadado y puede sacar provecho de tu amabilidad – finalizó en tono serio. Melanie se le quedó mirando por unos minutos. Su maestro podía resultar ser una persona enigmática en pequeños momentos, a pesar de su amabilidad. Seiya le ayudó a levantarse con la mano. Una vez levantada, la chica empezaba a sacudirse del polvo, pero en eso, ella se tropezó y cayó encima del joven santo de Pegaso. Ambos estaban en una pose un poco comprometedora, ya que se miraban frente a frente y solo había una pequeña distancia entre los dos. Parecía que se iban a dar un beso. Ambos se miraban sonrojados, pero unos sonidos los sacó de sus pensamientos.

¡Eres mi ídolo, Seiya! ¡Que haya beso!– le gritó cierto santo dorado, acompañado de toda la orden dorada, la orden de los santos divinos, el patriarca y Saori, por supuesto, quien despedía un aura malévola y psicópata.

¡Milo! – gritaron todos, menos Drew, quien había llegado a visitar a todos desde Atenas; Kiki y su alumno, Samir, quien era mejor amigo del pequeño lemuriano. Al parecer, este no les tomó importancia - ¡Beso! ¡Beso! – canturreaba el Escorpión Dorado a mas no poder, mientras que los demás, acostumbrados a esto, le siguieron el juego. Dohko y Shion solo suspiraron cansados, ya que esto les hizo acordar la ocasión en que Sasha arremetía con todo contra la pobre amazona que seguía a Tenma, pero este la defendía y pedía comprensión para su amiga. Mientras tanto, Saori aumentaba su cosmos de manera frenética y susurraba algunas palabras, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente a Seiya.

Seiya ¿Qué significa esto? – le preguntó mientras el aura malévola aumentaba. Todos los santos que observaban esto tenían una gota que les rebasaba por la cien. Esto ya era evento de todos los días. Seiya se ingenió algo para pasar desapercibido.

¡Saori, mira! ¡Zeus va a destruir el templo principal! – le gritó con el mayor melodrama posible. Esta se creyó esto y volteó a ver su templo. Seiya aprovechando la gran chance, tomo de la mano de Melanie y se fueron a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, algo los detuvo, como si un chispazo detuviera al joven santo de Pegaso – "_¿Cosmoenergía? ¿De quién será esta Cosmoenergía?"_ – pensó serio. Melanie también se puso seria, ya que sintió el poder de esta entidad. Al parecer, esto era un poco extraño. Este tipo de poder no era de una persona ordinaria.

"_Debe de ser mi imaginación" – _pensó la diosa de la sabiduría con pesar – _"No creo que se haya liberado por si solo en el averno" – _siguió en sus pensamientos, para luego darse unas palmadas en la cara – _"Eso es, debe de ser mi imaginación" – _finalizó en sus pensamientos, para luego irse a su templo, acompañado de los demás. Seiya se fue con Melanie para hablar un poco de esto, ya que ambos concordaban, a través de la mente, que algo malo pasaría. En estos momentos, ambos agradecían haber entrenado con Shaka la meditación y los poderes telepáticos.

Sin embargo, lo que más temía Athena, se volvería realidad dentro de muy poco, ya que, al parecer, esta persona estaba buscando atacar en el mejor momento. Al parecer, esta persona buscaba un arma muy poderosa, la cual solo se encontraba en el Olimpo: "La espada del Olimpo".

**Justo en esos momentos: Base terrenal de lo que era la cadena del equilibrio. Ciudad Olímpica.**

Al parecer, el mayor enemigo que había tenido el Olimpo desde tiempos inmemoriales había pasado por desapercibido en esa ciudad, ya que estaba con una túnica que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Pudo pasar con facilidad la senda de Eos y llegar a lo que parecían ser los restos de la cadena del equilibrio. Aun fluía aire caliente hacia arriba y eso le permitía el paso hacia las cámaras principales del Olimpo.

Esto será fácil – susurró para sí mismo para luego sacarse la túnica y revelarlo por completo. Un hombre cubierto de ceniza, con una marca roja que le cubría el ojo izquierdo. Una marca en el ojo derecho, dos espadas realmente aterradoras y poderosas en su espalda, cadenas en sus brazos y muslos, una hombrera que podía regresar cualquier tipo de ataque, además de un odio y un sadismo únicos hacia todo, pero en especial hacia tres dioses que lo trataron como un títere. El primero, que le ofreció poder, a cambio de lo que más quería: su esposa y su hija. El segundo, que le ofreció erradicar sus pesadillas del pasado a cambio de servirle, pero que no cumplió. La tercera, que le ayudó con su venganza, pero, al final, quería todo para ella misma, a pesar de que el mundo estaba en completa ruina. Después de respirar un poco, explayó por completo las alas que le arrancó de manera sádica cuando fue por el "Gran Abismo" y zarpo vuelo hacia arriba de manera veloz. Después de unos pequeños pormenores, estaba en la cámara principal del Olimpo, donde una vez peleó contra el dios Zeus por el control de la "Caja de Pandora", la cual tenía el poder de matar dioses. Fue entonces que disminuyó su poder y recorrió toda la cámara principal, lugar donde los dioses se reunían a debatir asuntos relevantes e irrelevantes, ya que como dioses, el tiempo era algo que no iba con ellos. Fue entonces que entró a una de las recámaras y pudo ver algo que lo sorprendió mucho. En ese lugar se encontraba lo que con anterioridad le perteneció: La espada del Olimpo. Tomó la espada y fue entonces que sintió ese poder que aún le recordaba lo que sería ser un dios. Esa espada aún tenía el poder de matar seres divinos. Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención: había una armadura que estaba completa y la cual era dorada, pero le faltaba la hombrera derecha. Esta armadura estaba en un pedestal, la cual tenía un grabado en el que decía: "Por el sacrificio del Emperador de la insurgencia dorada, amigo del maestro de Zeus, su legado y armadura hereditaria para su reencarnación: el vellocino de oro". Fue entonces que la hombrera reaccionó y emitía brillos. Lo mismo hacia la armadura que estaba en el pedestal. Después de unos momentos, la armadura se unió por completo a este ser. Envestía por completo la armadura del vellocino de oro. Una vez envestido, se vio por completo con la armadura. Después de ello, tomó la espada y se disponía a buscar de una vez a Zeus, el cual tenía el artefacto que le permitiría cumplir con el favor que les pidieron Leto y Helios. Una vez que se puso en medio de la sala de la cámara para buscar, alguien se saludó de buenas maneras, para notarse el sarcasmo.

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Kratos – le saludo cierta persona que le recordaba su amargo pasado. Se trataba del mismo que le inició en el mundo de la destrucción, Ares. Justo cuando lo vio, se puso a pensar si tal vez hubiese sido mejor el no haberlo llamado cuando estaba a punto de morir en manos del Bárbaro. Eliminando esos pensamientos, miró al dios de la guerra con una furia contenida por todos esos años. Aunque lo había matado en un pasado de una manera cruel y despiadada, matarlo por segunda vez sería algo realmente placentero.

No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, Ares – le habló en tono serio.

No quieres recordar viejos tiempos, mortal – le habló en tono desafiante. Kratos lo miró de manera furiosa. Sin embargo, el dios se preguntaba de dónde había sacado esa armadura dorada, la cual, a simple vista, despedía un poder superior a lo divino.

¡Si tanto deseas morir, con gusto te mataré! – le gritó mientras expandía todo su poder, el cual destruyó el techo de la cámara principal. Este poder era realmente abrumador. Ares realmente se sorprendió frente al poder que tenía Kratos. Esa aura azul dorada era realmente segadora.

¡Entonces no nos contengamos! – le gritó también mientras expandía su Cosmoenergía roja. Ambos demostraban un espectáculo de poder, caos y destrucción. Kratos, sin pensarlo, se colocó lo que parecía ser las Cestas con las que enfrentó a Zeus en una batalla mortal, después de haber matado a todos los dioses. Esta arma despedía un aura color azul pálido y ecos de rugidos de leones.

Después de sacar el arma, Ares sacó de su espalda enormes púas afiladas: seis para ser exactos y distribuidos tres a la derecha y tres a la izquierda, las cuales despedían un aura naranja intensa. El dios de la guerra, de manera veloz, atacó con dos de las púas que iban directo hacia Kratos, pero este, con la cesta de la mano derecha, lo bloqueo. Aprovechando esto, de un movimiento impactó uno de los poderes de las cestas de Nemea en la cara de Ares: Brutal Ascensión, el cual lo mandó a volar a una altura de unos cuatro metros. Al ver que el ataque había surtido efecto, Kratos se lanzó hacia arriba, impulsado por las alas de Ícaro, y sacó lo que en antaño le había fabricado Hefestos: Látigos de Némesis. Con esta arma, lanzó dos ataques muy potentes: Represalia Mortal e Ira de Némesis, los cuales dañaron al dios de manera superficial. Después de ese ataque, Ares cayó pesadamente al suelo, pero se levantó de inmediato, ya que esto era lo que más deseaba desde el fondo de sus pensamientos: pelear contra alguien muy poderoso y sanguinario como él. Al terminar sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que el fantasma de Esparta había llegado hacia él con gran velocidad y puesto las cestas de Nemea.

"_Imposible" – _pensó muy sorprendido – _"¡Son las botas de Hermes!" – _se dijo a sí mismo.

Luego de llegar hacia donde estaba el dios, Kratos lo embistió con toda su fuerza y lo empezó a atacar con el poder que el titán Atlas le entregó una vez cuando estaba en el gran abismo, Temblor de Atlas: Tierra Destructiva, el cual generó escombros y destrucción a su paso, pero como la estructura de la cámara olímpica era resistente por su material, aguantó el poder del mortal. Kratos pensó que este ataque había destrozado por completo al dios de la guerra, pero se había equivocado por completo, ya que Ares se levantó de la nada y de sus manos salían truenos rojos. Fue entonces que llegó el momento del contragolpe. Ares, de manera rápida, golpeó con toda su fuerza a Kratos, el cual se fue volando hacia varias columnas e impactado de lleno contra ellas. Después de caer pesadamente al suelo, Kratos se levantó también, como si nada, y atacó con el arco que le perteneció al hermano de Ares: El arco de Apolo. Kratos le lanzó grandes ráfagas de llamaradas hacia el dios de la guerra, el cual bloqueo y disperso de manera rápida todos los flechazos ardientes que le enviaba el espartano con sus manos, las cuales estaban envueltas con el trueno rojo. Las llamaradas se dispersaron hacia el cielo o hacia las columnas donde estaban peleando en esos momentos. Luego de ello, Ares empezó a volar a una velocidad impresionante, pero Kratos le seguía como si nada por el poder combinado de las alas de Ícaro y las botas de Hermes. El fantasma de Esparta aumentó la velocidad y utilizo una nueva técnica que provenían de las espadas del Exilio: Carga Titánica, la cual lo envolvió en una enorme corriente dorada con forma de Mantícora e iba a impactar de lleno contra Ares. El dios de la guerra, para contrarrestar esto, creó una potente corriente de viento y fuego, llamada "Destrucción", la cual adquiría más poder y volumen mientras ambos iban a chocar con la máxima velocidad posible. Una vez que chocaron, un gigantesco torbellino de fuego y trueno envolvió todo el Olimpo de una manera devastadora, afectando y destruyendo varios edificios que estaban alrededor. Ambos estaban en medio de este, sus poderes eran iguales y ninguno daba tregua de por sí. Fue entonces que Kratos miraba fijamente a Ares, ya que ambos estaban midiendo su fuerza en un agarre de manos, de una manera furiosa, para luego pasar a una mirada sarcástica, con risa incluida. Esto sorprendió mucho a Ares. Fue entonces que el fantasma de Esparta aumentó su poder a grandes niveles, y el torbellino de fuego y trueno aumento mucho más, con más poder del trueno dorado, incrementando el número de víctimas mortales como olímpicas. Todos los que resultaron afectados miraban con gran temor y sorpresa lo que estaba aconteciendo. En uno de los edificios afectados, Lisbeth y Hefestos, su maestro, estaban observando lo que estaba aconteciendo.

¡Maestro! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – le pregunto al ver la enorme colisión a lo lejos del Olimpo, ya que el terreno era amplio y los talleres de Hefestos se encontraban un poco alejados de la cámara principal.

No hay dudas – le respondió de manera seria. Ella se sorprendió – El que nos mató a todos en un pasado ha vuelto a la vida – le respondió con mucha mayor seriedad.

¿El que los mató? – preguntó extrañada. Él asintió.

Hace tiempo, existió un hombre que los dioses temían – le respondió – Este hombre, según las profecías, pondría fin al reinado del Olimpo alguna vez – hizo una pausa mientras suspiraba – Incluso me mató una vez en el inframundo – habló con seriedad.

¡Lo mató! – gritó sorprendida. El dios de la herrería asintió.

Y no solo eso, yo colaboré en parte a eso construyendo un arma muy potente: Látigos de Némesis – continuó – Creo que ahora muestra un poder muy superior de lo que mostro en aquel entonces. Ni el mismo Zeus podría contra él ahora – susurró.

No lo creo ¡Ya verá que Ares logrará derrotarlo! – respondió su alumna con tono optimista. Sin embargo, su maestro le habló con tono de desesperanza.

Si te das cuenta la cosmoenergía de Ares se está debilitando por usar este ataque al máximo poder: Destrucción – finalizó serio. Ella volteó intempestivamente para ver el enorme torbellino de poder y efectivamente, como dijo su maestro, Ares estaba debilitándose cada vez más.

El torbellino aún se mantenía, pero analizando un poco más, Ares estaba en gran desventaja frente a Kratos, quien demostraba que el tiempo de inactividad no lo habían mermado por nada. Fue entonces que Kratos le ganó en fuerza, lo embistió por completo y lo hizo caer desde una gran altitud hasta el suelo, impactando de lleno y creando un pequeño temblor en todo el lugar. Cabe decir que varios dioses del Olimpo querían ayudar, pero algo pasó. Antes de que Ares, quien estaba dentro de las cámaras, se apareciera, Kratos había colocado una barrera para que nadie pasara a la cámara y a sus alrededores. Ni el mismo Zeus, quien ya estaba desesperado por el bienestar de su hijo, podía destruir esta barrera. Ares, por el orgullo que poseía, se levantó y cogió lo que parecía ser un mazo. Kratos, al ver esto, recordó su última batalla contra el dios de la guerra en Atenas y cambió sus armas actuales por las espadas del exilio.

¡Ahora verás lo que pasa con todos aquellos que provocan mi ira! – le grito furioso el dios de la guerra.

¡Adelante Ares! ¡Acabemos con esto! – le gritó con mucha más ira de lo común, mientras que un aura dorada lo envolvía.

Ares utilizó todo el poder de su martillo/espada en un solo ataque, mientras que Kratos acumuló todo el poder de su ira en las espadas, las cuales mostraban un aura carmesí. El dios de la guerra se sorprendió demasiado al ver que el espartano estaba acumulando el mismo poder en las espadas del Exilio. Una vez terminado, ambos se dirigieron a una gran velocidad para chocar nuevamente, formando otro torbellino de fuego, el cual se disipó de manera rápida. Ambos voltearon a verse nuevamente, pero Kratos había formado un ataque de fuego congelante, que iba en dirección del enemigo a una gran velocidad. Este ataque chocó contra Ares, el cual, después de la pequeña explosión, lo dejó muy debilitado.

Combinaste mi poder, junto con el hielo de Poseidón – susurró debilitado el dios de la guerra.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. A cambio de ello, el fantasma de Esparta explayó sus alas para realizar un nuevo ataque, pero este demoraría una relativa cantidad de tiempo. Esto fue aprovechado por Ares, quien le lanzó grandes cantidades de rocas envueltas en fuego. Kratos resistió todo el impacto de este poder utilizando su propio cuerpo como escudo. Fue entonces que se puso más furioso y le lanzó la misma técnica, pero con mayor potencial, ya que combinó el hielo de Poseidón, la furia de Zeus y los ejércitos de Hades en el ataque. Ares con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, empezaba a esquivarlo todos, pero, al parecer, el ataque lo seguía a toda velocidad y después de tanto huir, los ataques le dieron de lleno, tumbándolo al suelo.

Luego, en un arranque de ira, Kratos se lanzó con todo hacia Ares, quien ya se había levantado del ataque muy debilitado. El espartano lo atacó solo con puños y patadas de manera rápida en una confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo con el dios, quien esquivaba y creaba contragolpes, pero sus movimientos no eran rápidos, por lo que el fantasma de Esparta logró debilitarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

¡Acabaré con esto de una buena vez! – le gritó con mucho sadismo en sus ojos.

Kratos, quien ya tenía a Ares completamente casi moribundo, podría decirse así, acumuló una gran cantidad de fuego azul en su mano derecha y le propinó un gran ataque, un gran puñetazo en la boca del estómago, el cual lo mandó a volar hacia una columna. El ataque, a simple vista, parecía débil, pero analizando de la mejor manera posible, este había logrado destruir por completo órganos vitales como el estómago, en primer lugar, para luego seguir con el hígado, el páncreas, los riñones y parte de los pulmones. Ares, esta vez, trató con todas las fuerzas levantarse, pero, en vez de eso, solo pudo arrodillarse. Fue entonces que observó a su verdugo, quien llegaba con la espada del Olimpo en mano. Al ver esto, solo sonrió sarcástico, ya que esta vez no rogaría por su vida, como en esa ocasión, sino moriría como él lo había planteado desde aquella ocasión: Morir con una sonrisa porque su mayor deseo se había realizado, enfrentarse nuevamente al fantasma de Esparta.

Je ¿crees que con mi muerte se solucionan tus problemas? – le habló mientras escupía sangre por la boca. Kratos no se inmutó por esto.

Tu muerte favorecerá un poco, no lo niego. Además disfrutaré atravesarte, además de matar a Zeus y a Athena por lo que me hicieron – le respondió de manera fría.

Después de responderle eso, Kratos acumuló suficiente poder en la espada del Olimpo, la cual despedía truenos azules, para luego atravesarlo por completo y partirlo por la mitad. El cuerpo del dios arrojaba grotescas cantidades de sangre. Después de unos momentos, el cuerpo de lo que quedaba el dios empezó a quemarse por completo, para luego generarse una gran explosión de luz roja, señalando que el dios se había volatilizado por completo.

Ahora es su turno, Zeus, Athena – susurró con la mayor de las iras que había tenido desde los tiempos en que vivía.

Después de unos momentos, todos los que estaban en los alrededores observaron esto y se asustaron porque un dios del Olimpo había caído. Nadie tenía idea de quien había provocado, pero los dioses si sabían de quien se trataba. Fue por eso que Zeus, con todas sus fuerzas, se levitó hacia el cielo negro, por las nubes, y acumuló una gran cantidad de truenos, al ver la sangre de su hijo derramada desde lo lejos. Kratos observaba desde los escombros todo esto y, por esto, desactivó el escudo que estaba alrededor de la cámara. Zeus, al parecer, iba a atacarlo desde esa posición. El rey de los dioses lo miró desde el cielo y, con el poder ya acumulado por completo, le lanzó todo lo que tenía de un solo rayo. Kratos, quien dominaba la furia de Zeus, también había acumulado lo suficiente para contrarrestar esto, y también lo lanzó. Ambas técnicas chocaron de lleno.

Nuestros poderes son iguales – susurró sorprendido el rey de los dioses al ver que ninguno de los rayos avanzaban y dejaban un panorama electrificante en todo el lugar – _"¡Maldito sea el momento que le di mis poderes cuando le encargamos matar a Ares!" – _pensó con furia. Hefestos, Lisbeth y los demás dioses del Olimpo observaban esto con gran sorpresa y temor. En ninguna de sus mentes se les ocurriría de que Kratos igualaría poderes con Zeus.

Justo en esos momentos, Zeus se dio cuenta de algo. Al observar a Kratos, pudo darse cuenta de que tenía una nueva armadura, pero no era una armadura cualquiera: era la armadura que el amigo de su maestro le había encargado guardar en el tiempo de la gran guerra entre dioses y titanes: La armadura del Emperador de la Insurgencia Dorada: El vellocino de oro.

¡Imposible! – gritó sorprendido – _"¡Si la armadura lo recibió por completo, eso quiere decir que…!" –_pensó aterrado, hasta que vio a una persona que estaba frente a él. Era el mismo Kratos, quien llegó a Zeus por el poder combinado de las alas de Ícaro y las botas de Hermes. Kratos, de inmediato, vio que él tenía el artefacto de Cronos como colgante. De un movimiento rápido, le arrebató este pendiente, no sin antes darle un potente puñetazo de fuego, como el último que le lanzó a Ares, para lanzarlo contra el suelo e impactarlo de lleno. Esto lo logró. Después de ello, se marchó gran velocidad hacia rumbo desconocido.

"_Sus muertes llegarán. Todo a su debido tiempo" – _pensó el fantasma de Esparta antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

**Después de la muerte de Ares: Santuario de Athena.**

Después de que Seiya y Melanie se fueran por allí, quien sabe, Saori, actual reencarnación de Athena, estaba descansando en sus aposentos, pero de un momento a otro se levantó, como si se tratara de un chispazo. Con mucha sorpresa, fue hacía donde estaba Shion, quien estaba muy serio por algo.

¡Athena, ha sucedido algo que no esperaba! – le habló con mucha sorpresa. Dohko estaba allí también.

¡Alguien ha matado al dios de la guerra, Ares! – habló Dohko con mucha sorpresa en su mirar y expresión. Athena se sorprendió, pero luego cerró los ojos y pudo constatar que lo que le decían era verdad. También pudo sentir de que el agresor había enfrentado a su padre, Zeus, debido a que este había usado una de sus mayores técnicas para enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada al sentir la cosmoenergía del asesino del dios de la guerra. Tanta fue su sorpresa que se arrodilló mientras negaba desesperada con la cabeza.

¡No puede estar pasando! ¡Se supone que sellé su cuerpo y liberé su alma en el averno! – gritó asustada. Shion y Dohko se sorprendieron por esto.

¿Qué es lo que pasa, Athena? – le preguntaron ambos de manera sorprendida.

Shion, Dohko – les habló. Los aludidos le miraron con seriedad – llegó el momento de hablarles sobre algo que está prohibido desde tiempos mitológicos – susurró.

¿Prohibido desde el mito? – preguntó Shion con sorpresa. Ella asintió.

El tiempo donde el mundo terminó en el caos absoluto por la muerte de todos los dioses del Olimpo – le habló con la mirada endurecida. Ambos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

Saori, ante esto, solo suspiró y les empezó a contar todo lo que paso en ese tiempo con respecto a la vida de Kratos, ya que ella fue la que apoyó al fantasma de Esparta. También les comentó las batallas que tuvieron ese hombre contra los dioses, los poderes que obtuvo y su supuesto final, con el suicidio y la dispersión de la esperanza a la humanidad que había sobrevivido.

Athena, entonces usted buscó derrocar a Zeus – dijo Dohko de manera seria.

Busque derrocarlo por su miedo, ya que afectaba al hombre – le respondió.

¿Entonces como el mundo ahora está en la normalidad? – le preguntó el patriarca.

La humanidad, al obtener el poder de la esperanza, quería que el mundo regresara a su estado anterior. Yo temía de que Kratos regresara. Fue por eso de que encerré su cuerpo en un lugar más profundo que las fosas del Tártaro: El averno – le respondió. El patriarca estaba tratando de asimilar todo esto.

Sin embargo, La voluntad de la humanidad los hizo regresar – continuó Shion, deduciendo esto.

Ahora entiendo un poco el origen de los santos, espectros, marinas y ángeles – les habló Dohko, quien dedujo un poco esto – para evitar esto, decidieron tener sus propios ejércitos o me equivoco ¿Athena? – continuó. Ella asintió.

Así es. Sin embargo, hubo un humano que nunca usó el poder de la esperanza y que siempre ha reencarnado: El santo de Pegaso – les respondió. Ellos se sorprendieron.

Eso quiere decir que Seiya tiene ese poder divino – habló Shion con sorpresa.

Y eso no es todo. El santo de Pegaso es algo más – respondió otra persona. Cuando apareció, se trataba del mismo Zeus, quien estaba recuperado por el golpe.

¡Padre! – le habló Athena mientras se arrodillaba por respeto a él.

Athena, quiero que traigas a Seiya y a Melanie. Tú y ellos irán conmigo al Olimpo – le habló de manera seria. Después de unos minutos, Seiya y Melanie se presentaron en la cámara del Patriarca. Fue grande su sorpresa al ver que Seiya estaba con su armadura divina y la espada de trueno en sus manos, mientras que la chica de pelo purpura vestía el vestido blanco con el que llegó al mundo de los mortales – Muy bien, los cinco, júntense a mí – les dirigió serio. Luego de unos momentos, todos cerraron los ojos y ya se encontraban en el Olimpo, el cual una parte de la ciudad adyacente estaba bajo escombros y miedo por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sin emitir palabra alguna, los seis se dirigieron al palacio de Zeus, el cual estaba un poco alejado de lo que era las cámaras Olímpicas. Cuando llegaron, todos los dioses estaban reunidos en una mesa circular. Una vez sentados, Zeus tomó la palabra.

Como estaba estipulado en el pacto de sangre, todos los presentes tendremos que apoyarnos de manera seria después de la muerte de mi hijo, Ares – les habló con seriedad el rey de los dioses.

Hermano ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Kratos resurgiría de la muerte? – le habló Hades con la mayor seriedad posible, ya que se estaba conteniendo de matar a Pegaso en esos momentos.

Aunque creo que ese no es el motivo de la reunión ¿verdad padre? – tomó la palabra Apolo. Zeus asintió, generando la duda en todos.

Antes de marcharse, Kratos me arrebató un artefacto, el cual le pertenecía a mi padre, Cronos, quien está encerrado en las fosas del Tártaro junto con los demás titanes – dijo el rey de los dioses.

Ese artefacto de nuestro padre – habló Hera, levantándose de su sitio – Era la llave de la prisión de los titanes – finalizó con seriedad. Todos se aterraron en demasía, menos ella y Zeus.

Tendremos que prepararnos para una eventual guerra entre dioses y titanes – hizo una pausa Zeus - ¡Una nueva titanomaquia va a empezar! – les advirtió. Todos empezaban a susurrar varias cosas

Además ese no es nuestro único problema – les dijo el dios de los mares. Esto llamó la atención de todos.

Como mis hermanos y mis hijos saben, tuvimos aliados que nos apoyaron durante la primera gran guerra entre titanes y dioses. Esos eran tres titanes que no estuvieron de acuerdo con sus demás hermanos – continuó Hera.

Además de ellos, existían cinco seres muy poderosos, más que los mismos dioses. Ellos se desentendieron en un inicio, pero, al final, dos de ellos nos apoyaron de alguna forma: uno de ellos entrenó a mi esposo y el otro utilizó todo su poder para debilitar a los titanes de manera masiva y dejarnos el resto a nosotros – continuó Poseidón con las explicaciones.

Esos cinco seres son conocidos como los Emperadores de las Insurgencias – les dijo Zeus a todos. Los dioses del Olimpo se sorprendieron demasiado, pero algunos, los mortales que estaban allí no entendían nada. Fue entonces que Seiya levantó su mano.

¿Pueden explicarnos un poco sobre los Emperadores de las insurgencias? – preguntó de manera curiosa. Zeus asintió.

"_**Antes de que se desatara la gran guerra entre titanes, liderados por Cronos y Gaia, y dioses del Olimpo, liderados por Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, hubo una batalla donde se enfrentaron los dioses elementales, los cuales se enfrentaron en una cruenta batalla para que se originaran las furias, pero antes de ellos existieron los dioses primordiales. **_

_**Cuando solo existía el vacío, existían dos seres muy poderosos, los dioses primordiales: Caos y Pax. Ambos seres se mantenían en conflicto desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero en medio de ese odio, surgió una amistad y respeto mutuos. Fue entonces que ambos vieron que no proliferaba vida. Por ello, crearon a Gaia, la tierra, y a los dioses primordiales. Después de mucho tiempo, se formaron algunos seres y la descendencia de estos fueron los actuales humanos.**_

_**Durante la formación de estos seres, Caos creó al dragón más poderoso que existe hasta ahora: Deathwing, el tejedor de la muerte. Deathwing engendró a una gran cantidad de dragones, la mayoría de los cuales sirvieron a Caos. En cambio, otros, como los dragones faéricos, dragones de hielo, dragones envilecedores, dragones del caos, los dragones de tierra y los dragones wyrm se fueron a vivir a dimensiones desconocidas y remotas, ya que solo obedecerían a alguien digno, según ellos. **_

_**Mientras tanto, Pax, creó a cinco entes que representaban las cualidades de él mismo y con un poder que superaba la novena conciencia: la fuerza, la perseverancia, la astucia, la serenidad y la nobleza, los cuales vigilarían en silencio el gobierno de las deidades descendientes de Gaia. Estos entes eran mortales. Reencarnaban cada cierto tiempo y tenían ejércitos bajo su mandato. Estos eran conocidos como los Emperadores de las insurgencias, los cuales poseían sus armaduras: las armaduras de la insurgencia. El que poseía la fuerza de Pax era conocido como la insurgencia dorada y poseía el aura de la devastación; el que poseía su perseverancia era conocido como la insurgencia blanca y poseía el aura de la devoción; el que poseía su astucia era conocido como la insurgencia purpura y poseía el aura de regeneración; el que poseía su serenidad era conocido como la insurgencia negra y poseía el aura impía; y el que poseía su nobleza era conocido como la insurgencia carmesí y poseía el aura de la resistencia.**_

Después de la explicación, Shion, Dohko, Seiya, Lisbeth (quien se encontraba junto a su maestro) y Melanie se sorprendieron demasiado. Fue entonces que Hera tomó la palabra.

Al parecer, una de las armaduras de la insurgencia reconoció a su señor – dijo esta.

¿Uno de ellos? – preguntó Lisbeth con curiosidad - ¿A qué se refiere, mi señora? – prosiguió.

Kratos es el portador de la armadura de la insurgencia dorada: "el vellocino de oro". Por ello, él es la insurgencia dorada – respondió con seriedad. Todos se quedaron mudos por la sorpresa – Ahora, todos nosotros debemos de unirnos frente a estos dos potentes enemigos, tanto mi padre y sus hermanos, como también Kratos – hizo una pausa.

Tendremos una nueva reunión dentro de una semana. Pueden marcharse – les ordenó Zeus. Todos se disponían a irse, pero el rey de los dioses mandó llamar a Seiya y a Melanie. Al parecer, quería hablar con ellos de algunas cosas.

Los tres fueron hacia un mausoleo, en el cual nadie los interrumpiría, ni la misma Athena.

Seiya ¿sabes por qué te di esa espada? – le preguntó de manera seria. Seiya negó con la cabeza. El dios solo negó con la cabeza ante la negativa del santo, ya que este humano era alguien que entiende de manera directa – Mi esposa ya les explicó el origen de los Emperadores de las Insurgencia, los cuales reencarnaban cada cierto tiempo por ser mortales – le dijo.

Eso es verdad, gran Zeus – le habló Melanie, respondiendo por su maestro. La chica de cabellos purpura sospechaba de algo, debido a que el arma que empuñaba su maestro le pertenecía al emperador de la Insurgencia Blanca.

Esa espada le perteneció a mi maestro, el Emperador de la Insurgencia Blanca – le habló sin titubear – Desde el tiempo que mi maestro me dio esa espada como recuerdo, siempre he querido usarla, pero esta me rechazaba – hizo una pausa – Después de la gran guerra, llegue a la conclusión de que solo los que reencarnaban para ser Emperadores de la Insurgencia Blanca. Un ejemplo de ello fue el santo de Pegaso de hace 800 años atrás – les habló. Sin embargo, Hera y Poseidón habían llegado.

Ese santo de Pegaso era alguien bondadoso y lleno de carisma – les dijo la reina de los dioses.

Justo en esa época, el Emperador de la Insurgencia Negra había reencarnado en el bando de los ejércitos de Hades como espectro – continuó Poseidón.

Sin embargo, en esa época, ambos unieron fuerzas, debido a que tres dioses elementales iban a provocar una revuelta contra el Olimpo – les dijo el rey de los dioses – Fue entonces que el portador de "El destructor Áureo" y " La Agonía de la Escarcha" utilizaron sus espadas para matarlos por completo.

Utilizaron la espada de trueno que tienes: El'druin, y la espada roba almas congelante: Frostmourne –continuó Poseidón.

Pero para ello, tuvieron que sacrificar el poder de sus vidas para matarlos a ellos y sus ejércitos. Athena y Hades se consternaron por todo lo que hicieron esos guerreros, ya que un santo y un espectro habían unido fuerzas, y decidieron que, por esa ocasión, no habrían guerras hasta dentro de 200 años – finalizó la reina de los dioses.

Y ahora, en esta época, está pasando algo parecido. Mi maestro, el Emperador de la Insurgencia Blanca, ha reencarnado – le habló Zeus mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto al santo de Pegaso. Los dos dioses que le acompañaban hicieron lo mismo. Seiya trataba de asimilar todo lo que le estaban diciendo, mientras que Melanie estaba en shock porque su maestro era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

¡Eso quiere decir que tengo ese poder! – respondió con demasiada sorpresa.

Es verdad, maestro – respondió serio – Además, déjeme decirle algo. Cuatro de los Emperadores siempre han reencarnado en varones. Solo hay una mujer: La emperatriz de la Insurgencia Purpura, la cual es la insurgencia maldita, ya que siempre tiene que renunciar a todo su pasado para obtener ese poder – le habló.

La Emperatriz de la Insurgencia Purpura – susurró serio el santo de Pegaso.

Actualmente, no sabemos dónde se encuentra su otra armadura: "El destructor Áureo", pero al menos ya tiene la espada – le habló con respeto el dios de los mares, quien tampoco se lo creía del todo, pero la espada era la prueba. Seiya hizo un alto todo esto.

Antes que nada, estoy tratando de asimilar todo lo que me están diciendo, pero trátenme como siempre han tratado a un mortal – les habló serio. Sin embargo, los dioses se negaban – Bueno, trátenme como si fuera su amigo – dijo amigablemente. Los tres asintieron. Melanie y Seiya estaban a punto de irse, pero Zeus los detuvo.

Antes de que te retires, Seiya. Necesito decirte algo. De repente te acuerdes en un futuro, quien sabe – hizo una pausa el rey de los dioses – te hablaremos de otra dimensión, donde existen cuatro grandes sistemas solares: Cronosphere.

Lo más probable es de que los titanes, después de su liberación, se dirijan hacia esa dimensión – les habló Hera.

Si eso llega a suceder, tendremos que ir a darles caza a todos – prosiguió Poseidón – Además, de que en esa dimensión están la mayoría de sus guerreros, ya que para la gran guerra, ellos hicieron que sus ejércitos escaparan en grandes portales hacia allá.

Sin embargo, yo todavía no manejo esa clase de poderes – les dijo a los dioses con tono decepcionante el joven.

Según lo que me dijo mi maestro en ese tiempo, para obtener ese poder, el pasó por una gran cantidad de pruebas y obstáculos, tanto físicamente y psicológicamente. En un momento determinado, tu poder despertará por completo, no te preocupes – le habló con calma – Nos veremos después, Seiya – le habló en tono amable mientras el joven y su alumna se retiraban. Antes de ello, Seiya les dijo algo.

Esto no será comentado por nada del mundo. Solo quedara entre los cinco – dijo. Ellos asintieron. Por otro lado, Hera le dio algo a Melanie: un par de collares dorados con decoraciones de color turquesa, mientras le hablaba al oído.

Esto le perteneció a la esposa del maestro de mi esposo – le susurró – espero que los cuides bien y se lo entregues a tu joven maestro – le habló con una sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó un poco. Después de ello, los dos se retiraron.

Una vez afuera, los dos jóvenes se reunieron con Saori, Shion, Dohko, Hefestos y Lisbeth.

¿De que hablaron? – les preguntó Saori a Seiya y a Melanie. Los cinco estaban realmente curiosos por la pequeña reunión que tuvieron los tres dioses y los dos jóvenes.

De algunas cosas que ya sabrán más adelante, señorita Athena – le respondió Melanie de manera cortés.

¿De algunas cosas? – le preguntó Shion de manera seria. La chica de pelo purpura asintió. Después de ello, Melanie le puso uno de los collares a Seiya inesperadamente. Saori entró en celos mientras expandía su cosmoenergía. Shion, Dohko, y Lisbeth se alejaban mientras que Hefestos reía de lo lindo.

¿A qué se debe esto, Melanie? – le preguntó con amabilidad.

Es mi modo de agradecerle por todo lo que me ha ayudado durante este tiempo – le habló mientras le colocaba el collar para luego brindarle una sonrisa amable. El joven se sonrojó un poco por esto. Justo en eso, Seiya sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro derecho con mucha fuerza.

¿Seiya, qué significa eso? – le preguntó Saori de manera psicópata mientras un aura maniaca la rodeaba. El santo de Pegaso empalideció, mientras que pedía ayuda a los que estaban a su alrededor. Melanie también estaba aterrada por esto.

¡Saori, mira! ¡Cronos! – gritó sorprendido para eludir siquiera a ella. Saori se lo creyó, quien dio media vuelta a ver esto. Seiya aprovechó esto, cogió de la mano a Melanie y salió volando con las alas de su armadura de Pegaso con dirección hacia el mundo de los mortales. Saori empezó a renegar, mientras que el patriarca y el santo de Libra trataban de calmarla de todas las maneras posibles. Hefestos solo reía de manera exagerada y Lisbeth solo negaba apenada por lo exagerado que era su maestro y por lo celosa que era Athena.

¡Te esperan una serie de castigos en el Santuario! – le gritó alzando su báculo de manera amenazante cuando el santo y la caladria desaparecieron de su vista.

**Una semana después: Algún lugar de las fosas del Tártaro**

Después de la muerte del dios de la guerra en manos de Kratos, Helios y Leto habían recibido órdenes de su señor, la cual consistía seguir las órdenes de Cronos, ya que ese era parte de sus planes. Además de ello, la entidad a la que ambos titanes obedecían, les ordenó que hicieran que Kratos peleara contra el Olimpo, por los medios que sean necesarios. Justo en esos momentos, el fantasma de Esparta había llegado al punto de encuentro para reunirse con ambos titanes.

Trajiste el artefacto tal como te lo pedimos – le habló Helios en tono serio. Kratos solo se lo tiró y se puso a un costado.

Aun posees ese maravilloso poder de matar a los dioses, espartano – le alagó Leto, pero el guerrero cubierto de ceniza no le tomó importancia a esto.

Empiecen de una buena vez con su trabajo –les dijo de manera fría. Ambos titanes solo miraron la enorme puerta que encerraba a sus hermanos.

Helios ofreció el artefacto a la puerta, como si de un sacrificio se tratara. Después de unos momentos, el artefacto empezó a brillar de manera inusual, mientras que de la puerta salía un pequeño agujero que tenía la forma del artefacto. Ambos se pusieron a la misma altura y de un momento a otro, el pequeño artilugio se incrustó de golpe. Una vez unidos, la puerta empezó a emanar un brillo azul claro y las puertas se abrieron.

Y las paredes cayeron – susurro Helios.

Sean libres hermanos y hermanas – continuó Leto mientras observaba que los titanes salían de la prisión del Tártaro, liderados por Cronos - Nuestra nueva vida nos aguarda muy pronto – les dijo a todos ellos. Fue entonces que Cronos se le acercó.

Hicieron un gran trabajo, hermanos – les dijo a ambos de manera seria. Los dos titanes se arrodillaron en señal de respeto. Fue entonces que Cronos dirigió su mirada a Kratos - ¿Qué haces acá? – le preguntó de manera fría.

Él fue quien nos ayudó a liberarte y a liberar a nuestros hermanos de estas mazmorras – defendió Leto a Kratos.

Incluso mató a un dios del Olimpo, al dios de la guerra, Ares - prosiguió Helios. Cronos no lo creía del todo. Sin embargo, Gaia interrumpió.

Por ahora será mejor reunir fuerzas, Cronos – le habló de manera seria – y ya sabes a dónde tenemos que ir – finalizó. El dios titán del tiempo asintió.

Debemos de ir a Cronosphere – respondió para luego dirigirse a sus hermanos – Sé que nuestra venganza contra el Olimpo llegará con el tiempo, pero antes de hacerlos sufrir como se debe, debemos de reunir a todos nuestros ejércitos – hizo una pausa - ¡Iremos a Cronosphere! – les dijo en voz alta. Todos asintieron. Fue entonces que se acercó al Kratos – Te ofrezco venir con nosotros y acabar con el Olimpo de una manera atroz – le sugirió.

Solamente tengo interés en dos olímpicos – le respondió.

Si buscas destruir a mi hijo Zeus, debes de saber que te metes con todo el Olimpo – respondió con esta contramedida. Kratos solo lo miró con ira.

Entonces no me puedo negar – le respondió de manera fría – A cambio de unirme a ti, quiero que Esparta renazca – le habló serio. Cronos le dio su palabra de que lo haría – Muy bien, si es así, destruiremos el Olimpo – finalizó.

¡Leto! ¡Activa el portal! – le ordenó. La diosa titánide accedió y levantó un gran portal espacio temporal, el cual los llevaría hasta Cronosphere. Una vez activado por completo, todos entraron en él y se fueron, para empezar una masacre, a futuro.

**Cinco meses después. En algún lugar de Japón.**

En alguno de los distritos de Tokio, un niño de 12 años, pelo castaño, ojos marrones y de contextura normal, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cuarto, mientras ansiaba ver a su profesora de historia japonesa, quien era muy bonita. En estos momentos, él hubiera deseado tener un sueño con ella, pero, al parecer, tenía otra clase de sueño: Alguien parecido a él, pero de mayor edad, se encontraba peleando al lado de dos chicas contra algunas criaturas que nunca había visto en su vida: una de ellas tenía el pelo purpura largo, ojos añil, cuerpo perfecto y una extraña armadura; mientras que la otra era una rubia, con cabellera larga, de ojos amarillos y buenos atributos, con un vestido rojo y blusa top negra. La chica de pelo purpura llevaba una espada grande y la rubia tenía un par de espadas doradas largas en forma de katana. Él, mientras tanto, portaba una armadura muy extraña. La armadura parecía ser una de esas que le contaban en los cuentos de mitología, pero con alas dracodemoniacas. Tenía en funda dos espadas: una era igual a que tenía la rubia y otra era una espada común y corriente, pero del tamaño de una daga.

Después de eso, esa imagen desapareció por completo y pasó a observar una imagen donde había una gran llamarada. De esta, salía lo que parecía ser una chica de unos 17 años, pelo rojo carmesí y ojos azules, además de ser voluptuosa. Atrás de la chica, salía un gran dragón rojo carmesí con los ojos rojos. Ambos se acercaban a él.

Recuerda, tú puedes controlar a los dragones y bestias. Que no se te olvide nunca eso – le hablaron ambos al unísono con voz omnipotente.

¿Quiénes son? – preguntó un poco asustado. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta.

Contamos contigo, Emperador de la Insurgencia Carmesí – fue lo último que dijeron para luego desaparecer en un resplandor. El chico se asustó en esos momentos.

Luego de unos instantes, el niño castaño se despertó….

¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntó a si mismo mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la cara. Luego, se fijó la hora que era. Eran las 2:00 am – Bueno, solo fueron alucinaciones mías. Seguiré descansando – se dijo a si mismo de manera animada, para luego seguir durmiendo, ya que vería a su linda profesora.

Lo que el chico no sabía, era de que su destino será el de salvar muchas vidas, incluso de las que él no sabe nada

"_Los titanes han resurgido, ¿Los emperadores de las insurgencia tendrán un papel importante en esto?, quien sabe. Después de todo, hay alguien quien espera destruir todo y aguarda su accionar con mucha calma, desde el vacío"_

"_Continuará"_

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, si estás leyendo esto, te lo agradezco de corazón, lector y lectora.

En primer lugar, esta "pelea" no esperaba escribirla tan pronto. Espero que les haya gustado, ya que es mi primera vez que escribo una pelea así, o si no les gusto, espero me perdonen, ya que con el tiempo, mejoraré. Bueno, aunque siendo algo relacionado al mito, no tendría que esperarse…XD. Continuando, los años pasarán rápido en mi fanfic, así que espero comprendan. Las peleas serán algo que siempre ocurrirán y la verdad me gusta, además de las variables y factores que me ofrece el mundo del anime y de los videojuegos, claro, todo relacionándolo de la mejor manera posible.

Con respecto a los Emperadores de las Insurgencias: Esto ya es mi propio aporte a todo esto, ya que estos serán casi los protagonistas cuando el Emperador de la Insurgencia Carmesí haga su aparición oficial, que será dentro de mucho tiempo todavía (InnerAutor: ¡Ya quiero que llegue ese momento! ¡Allí empezará la verdadera masacre y las verdaderas peleas, junto con mucho crossover! (Grita de manera maniaca y pidiendo sangre)/Autor: ¡Con calma esperarás! ¡Y calladito nomás! (Grito mientras le doy un golpe en la cabeza)/ InnerAutor: Ok….)

Gracias a los lectores por leer esto; a los que me dieron favoritos como: Pegaso Seiya, Razielhim222 y Tenza-z; y a los que comentaron: fer gp, Tenza-z, Cid d capricorni, Razielhim222, Pegaso Seiya y The knight of the Hope. Gracias totales a todos.

Para aclarar una cosa, la chica que aparece al final del sueño del joven es otra, no es Melanie. Además, ambas, al igual que Melanie, son de distintos animes, pero por poderes podrían encajar muy bien. ¿Adivinen?

También he publicado otro fanfic en el foro de Pokemon. Si desean revisarlo, van a mi prolife y comentan

Ahora sí, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Capítulo 03: Cronosphere**

**PD: ¿Reviews? Espero que me dejen, ya que les agradecería con el corazón….=)**


	4. Capítulo 03: Cronosphere

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino a Masami Kurumada**

**Los personajes que aparecen en el siguiente fanfic no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores y compañías. Solo la historia me pertenece.**

**Ante todo, espero su comprensión, debido a que mis clases de universidad empezarán el 17/03/2014 y las publicaciones serán mensuales o de mes y medio a más tardar. Tengo que dedicarme al estudio, espero comprendan, lectores y lectoras. **

**Leer TODAS las notas del autor al final, por favor. Es importante antes de criticar, tanto de manera positiva, como negativa….XD**

**Espero sus reviews…=)**

**Capítulo 03: Cronosphere**

**Un año después del sueño del futuro emperador de la Insurgencia Carmesí**

Ha pasado un largo tiempo después de que el joven santo de Pegaso se había marchado con su fiel discípula caladria Melanie hacia un rumbo desconocido para entrenar. Para esto, ya habían nacido dos pequeños descendientes de santos dorados en el Santuario: el hijo de Aioros: Adreatos; y la hija de Aioria: Ariadna. Ariadna era hija de Aioria y de Marín; mientras que Adreatos era hijo de Aioros y de Drew. Adreatos tenía el pelo castaño oscuro de la madre, la piel y los ojos del padre; mientras que Ariadna tenía la piel y los ojos de la madre, y el pelo del padre. El santuario estaba llenándose con vidas jóvenes, nuevamente.

Los que más se encariñaron con los niños, obviamente, fueron casi la gran mayoría de amazonas y de amigas cercanas de Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun, inclusive la misma Athena, quien cada vez se preguntaba dónde estaba el santo de Pegaso y que cosas pecaminosas estaba haciendo con su alumna caladria. Cada vez se imaginaba cosas más raras y fuera de lo común, a pesar de que conocía lo despistado que podría ser su santo de Pegaso, aunque las palabras que le dijo su padre a ella le daban un toque de dudas: "El santo de Pegaso es algo más que un simple mortal".

Obviando eso de lado, Seiya se encontraba en estos momentos en la selva amazónica, entrenando y meditando en medio de esa espesura armoniosa, junto con Melanie, quien ya dominaba parte de la octava conciencia y ya era realmente poderosa, además de mostrarle por primera vez su armadura al joven santo de Pegaso. Seiya se sorprendió por la enorme cantidad de poder que podía tener esa armadura, junto con la enorme espada morada y su armadura morada con toques dorados y negros.

Justo por esos días, Melanie estaba descansando muy cerca de su maestro, debido a que entrenaron 12 días sin descanso y estaban realmente agotados. En esos momentos, la chica de ojos añil estaba teniendo un sueño un poco extraño. Melanie se encontraba en medio de un pastizal, donde solo había un hermoso y frondoso árbol. Decidió ir hacia donde estaba el árbol, ya que estaba haciendo un terrible calor. Cuando se puso bajo el refugio de esta enorme planta, pudo darse cuenta de que dos personas estaban frente a ella: Uno de ellos era igual a su maestro, mientras que la acompañante de este era prácticamente igual a ella, solamente con las únicas diferencias del color de ojos y pelo: avellanas y carmesí, respectivamente.

_¿Quiénes son? – preguntó muy extrañada._

_¿Acaso Zeus, Poseidón y Hera no me mencionaron en su pequeña conversación acerca de los emperadores de las insurgencias? – le preguntó curioso ese hombre. La chica de cabellos purpuras se sorprendió en demasía._

_¡Tú eres el anterior emperador de la insurgencia blanca! – le respondió sorprendida. El joven asintió._

_Además de ser el santo de Pegaso de hace 800 años atrás – le rectificó el joven santo – La chica que me acompaña acá es mi esposa, quien siempre reencarna para ser la segunda al mando de nuestros ejércitos – prosiguió._

_Y en este caso, mi reencarnación está en el mundo de los humanos, quien sabe quién será – esta vez fue el turno de hablar de la joven que le acompañaba al anterior santo de Pegaso de las eras pasadas. Melanie quedó totalmente en shock por esto – Aunque déjame decirte que la Athena de mi época me hacía la vida imposible, ya que para esa época, yo era una marina sirviente de Poseidón – hizo una pausa – Tuve que elegir entre la fidelidad hacia el dios que servía o ir donde estaba el hombre que amaba – finalizó. _

_Obviamente, eligió la segunda opción, aunque, muy a nuestro pesar, tuvimos que abandonar todo para unir fuerzas con el emperador de la insurgencia negra e impedir el desastre que se nos venía – hizo una pausa el joven santo - ¡No es así, viejo amigo! – gritó en medio de ese bosque. Justo en eso, apareció un hombre de unos 20 años de edad, pelos negros puros en forma de pinchos, piel morena, ojos negros y una sonrisa afable: el emperador de la insurgencia negra, quien envestía su armadura, "Agonía de la Escarcha", y tenía en mano la espada roba almas congelante, Frostmourne. _

_Bueno, ha pasado tiempo desde que los vi, pero solamente diré estas últimas palabras en nombre de los tres, aunque deberíamos ser más, pero ellas no decidieron venir, así que te las diré joven caladria: "Si los cinco no se reúnen, no podrán obtener la victoria nunca, ya que una vez Caos quiso despertar y uno de mis antepasados, junto con los antepasados de los emperadores de la insurgencia blanca y carmesí pudieron confinarlo en su sueño sacrificándose a sí mismos" – hizo una pausa – "El único que puede derrotar realmente a Caos es su contraparte, nuestro creador, pero este está en un sueño profundo del cual nunca podrá despertar. Sin embargo, la única manera de despertarlo es…."_

Justo en esos instantes, se despertó porque su maestro le estaba obligando a despertarse para continuar con el entrenamiento u otra cosa.

Melanie, quiero que hagas algo por mí – le estaba hablando su maestro, pero ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a golpearlo como si no existiera un mañana - ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – le preguntó con el cuerpo muy adolorido, ya que ahora sus golpes eran más potentes que antes. Fue entonces que la chica se recordó de la revelación de su anterior reencarnación. Esto la sonrojó al extremo.

¡Nada, maestro! – le respondió muy avergonzada y sonrojada. Esto le extrañó mucho a Seiya, quien decidió pasar por alto esto.

Bueno, quisiera que fueras al Santuario. Quiero que traigas a mis amigos Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki con tu técnica de teletransportación – le ordenó de manera amable. Ella asintió con mucho gusto. Empezó a ubicar sus cosmoenergías, para luego darse con la sorpresa de que los cuatro estaban juntos. Ella se teletransportó y decidió ubicarlos de manera rápida, porque si Athena la encontraba, podría darse por muerta, ya que aún se acordaba como ellos dos se fueron del Olimpo hace más de un año.

**Justo en esos momentos: Algún lugar de la dimensión desconocida de Cronosphere**

Los titanes ya habían tomado, en su gran mayoría, posiciones dentro de sus respectivos dominios en los planetas de tres sistemas de Cronosphere. Justo en eso, en uno de los planetas: Umoja, un titán estaba conversando seriamente con el fantasma de Esparta:

¿Cuándo llegará el momento para invadir el mundo de los mortales? - le preguntó con mucha impaciencia ese titán, ya que consideraba que el espartano sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

Aún no ha llegado el momento, Prometeo – le respondió de manera muy fría – Cronos nos dirá el momento adecuado para poder invadir ese mundo – finalizó para luego irse de allí, ya que él se estaba sometiendo a un riguroso entrenamiento para poder matar de una manera mucho más fácil al rey del Olimpo y a la diosa de la guerra justa.

Mientras tanto, en otro planeta de esa dimensión, la titánide Thera había colocado una gran barrera alrededor de su planeta de dominio: Char. Ella era la experta en corromper razas completas, mutarlas y llevarlas a la perfección de la guerra. Antes de que los titanes se fueran del Tártaro hacia la dimensión de Cronosphere, ella pidió autorización de Cronos para ir al mundo de los mortales en busca de alguien. Cuando la encontró, mató a todos los que eran cercanos a ella y la raptó de una manera muy cruel y despiadada. Thera era una de las pocas que sabían de la existencia de los emperadores de las insurgencias y había descubierto en su prisionera el poder de uno de ellos.

Para despertar ese poder y tomar el control de ella, colocó la barrera. La colocó en lo que parecía ser un gran lago, cubierto de muchos componentes naturales del planeta donde estaba. Luego de ello, un capullo la envolvió y empezó a crear su nuevo renacimiento, porque se dice que por ese proceso, todas las que llevaban el estigma de ser la insurgencia púrpura, pasaron. Luego de unas horas, se había dado la esencia de la nueva Emperatriz de la Insurgencia purpura.

Sal de tu capullo, querida mía… ¡Sal, Kerrigan! – le ordenó la titánide de manera omnipotente.

¡Vivo para obedecerte, madre! – le respondió de manera muy seria - ¡Haré que todos conozcan la furia de tu cólera! – prosiguió.

Para que hayas obtenido este poder, has tenido que renunciar a tu pasado – le dijo - ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? – le preguntó.

Mi pasado era aburrido y sin vida – contestó – Ahora tengo un nuevo propósito, el cual es servirte – finalizó. Thera, ante esto, solo empezó a reír de manera maniaca.

"_Con el poder de la Insurgencia Purpura de mi lado, nada me detendrá" – _pensó con mucha satisfacción para sí misma, ya que había despertado el poder de una de los legendarios sirvientes de Pax, la contraparte de Caos. Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía era de que muy en el interior de Kerrigan, esta lloraba y maldecía su suerte, ya que estaba bajo una restricción impuesta por Thera, de la cual solo se liberaría si su carcelera moría. Una vez que fuera libre, ella ayudaría a su o sus libertadores en el propósito que fuera, ya que, ahora, no le quedaba nada – Ven, hija mía, quiero mostrarte a los ejércitos que comandaremos a partir de ahora, los cuales serán tuyos si es que muero, para que continúes mi legado – le habló. Esta asintió, para luego ver una gran cantidad de criaturas que variaban en formas muy espeluznantes – Estos son mis siervos y los tuyos: los Zerg – desde hidraliscos hasta Ultraliscos, habían millones de criaturas que estaban dispuestas a todo por ellas dos. Ahora sí que Thera estaba completamente armada hasta de sobra, todo para destruir el Olimpo, y de paso, crear su propio destino, destruyéndolo todo a su paso, incluso de sus aliados si sería necesario (**Nota del autor:** Acá no tomo en cuenta a los mutaliscos, a los señores de la prole, a los envilecedores, a las víboras, a los guardianes y otras criatura voladoras Zerg, ya que ellos pertenecerán a otra parte de la historia. Los Zerg que Thera controla son puros terrestres…XD)

¿Cuál son tus designios, madre? – le preguntó con mucha devoción la Emperatriz de la Insurgencia Purpura.

Por ahora, ninguno. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a todos acá – hizo una pausa – Ahora serás conocida como la Reina de Espadas – le nombró como su nueva agente de destrucción.

**Después de unos minutos, en la selva amazónica**

Seiya se encontraba en estado total de trance, mientras mantenía los ojos muy abiertos por si algo pasaba, ya que el joven santo sentía muchas perturbaciones que provenían de la espada El'druin. Mientras estaba en su entrenamiento, el descubrió algunas cosas de sus vidas pasadas, mientras estaba en estado de meditación junto con la espada.

Descubrió que la espada de trueno, El'druin, podía detectar a las demás insurgencias y sus posiciones, incluso si estas posiciones cruzaban mundos. Fue que durante ese tiempo de entrenamiento, pudo contactar con los espíritus de las anteriores reencarnaciones de los Emperadores de la Insurgencia Blanca. Recordando a unos de estos espíritus, el cual le pertenecía al santo de Pegaso de hace 2400 años, empezó a rememorar lo que le habló y de que tuviera sumo cuidado con la "otra dimensión"

**_Flash Back. Hace 6 meses atrás_**

_Seiya estaba frente a su espada, El'druin, la cual estaba enterrada hasta la mitad en la tierra amazónica, mientras se encontraba en estado de trance, del cual no salía por nada. Melanie ya se estaba preocupando por esto._

_Justo en esos momentos, Seiya se encontraba frente al espíritu de la espada y al costado de este espíritu, estaba un hombre muy parecido a él. Se podría decir que prácticamente idéntico. A los costados de este hombre, se encontraban las armaduras "Destructor Áureo" y la armadura divina de Pegaso. _

_Saludos, mi reencarnación del futuro. Mi nombre es Achilles y fui el emperador de la Insurgencia Blanca de hace 2400 años – le saludó de la manera más amable posible. Seiya se dio cuenta de la casi divinidad de ese hombre, al ver que también un aura pura lo rodeaba: Se trataba del aura de la devoción._

_Mi nombre es Seiya – le respondió. _

_Un gusto, Seiya. El motivo de que estés aquí fue de que ya has empezado a establecer una fuerte conexión entre El'druin y tú, su actual portador – hizo una pausa – te daré algunos datos: El'druin es capaz de sentir a los demás emperadores._

_Entiendo – respondió el santo._

_Además, déjame decirte algo. Yo fui el primero en viajar a una dimensión muy remota en mi tiempo. Una dimensión donde existen todo tipo de criaturas, pero, casi en su mayoría, servían a los titanes. El nombre de esa dimensión es Cronosphere – le habló con seriedad – A pesar de ser un emperador de Insurgencia, casi no salgo vivo de allí, por los seres que vivían allí. Sin embargo, pude crear un potente ejército que sigue allí, estacionario: El ejército de los altos templarios. Su poder físico no será lo suficiente, pero su poder de cosmos es lo suficientemente devastador para diezmar ejércitos con las técnicas que les enseñe en esos tiempos – hizo una pausa – Una vez que los encuentres, muéstrales a El'druin y te servirán sin dudarlo – finalizó. Y dicho esto, desapareció por completo._

_Luego de eso, Seiya despertó del estado de trance en que estaba e inmediatamente, empezó a comer algunas frutas que había en los árboles, mientras observaba el dormir de su alumna, ya que era de noche. Seiya se acercó un poco a ella y le acarició de manera suave su cabellera._

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

Maestro, ya llegamos – le habló la joven caladria junto con los amigos de este, además de que lo acompañaron el santo de Virgo, el santo de Libra y el patriarca.

Hola, amigos – les saludó de manera cordial el santo de Pegaso. Todos le saludaron de la misma manera – Yo quise llamar a Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, pero como Shaka, el patriarca Shion y el viejo maestro Dohko han llegado, no tengo más opción que contarles lo que se me ha mostrado durante este tiempo.

¿Contarnos que, Seiya? – le preguntó Shion con calma.

Sobre la guerra que se nos viene, además de que esta si será una guerra muy catastrófica para nosotros y debemos de impedir de que esta llegue al mundo humano – les habló. Todos se sorprendieron en demasía – Pregúntenle a Athena acerca de la dimensión de Cronosphere – les habló.

Deben de entrenar más, a pesar de que estos tiempos son de relativa paz – les dijo Melanie con una sonrisa – Yo y mi maestro seguiremos entrenando a nuestro ritmo – finalizó la chica mientras entraba a un estado de meditación.

Melanie, creo que hoy podemos descansar un poco. Además cambiaremos de lugar en entrenamiento – le habló con tono serio, para luego mirar al patriarca - Patriarca Shion, podría teletransportarnos hacia el Santuario – le habló en tono de sugerencia.

De acuerdo – le respondió. Y dicho esto, todos se teletransportaron en dirección hacia Grecia, exactamente, hacia el Santuario de Athena.

**Justo en esos momentos: un lugar mucho más alto que el Olimpo. Templos de Urano**

Los templos de Urano, un lugar prohibido para cualquier mortal sin la previa autorización del dios titán que vigila y que es señor de esos vastos terrenos: Urano, el dios titán del cielo. Ese lugar bendecido por ese dios y vigilado por sus fieles guerreras: las caladrias, ninfas del cielo. Además de ellas, existían otras clases de guerreros, como los sirvientes del titán aliado del Olimpo, Atlas, conocidos como los segadores y también otra clase de guerreros, como las sirvientes de la titánide Hécate: las lámpades, ninfas del inframundo, y también las nereidas: sirvientes del titán Ponto y ninfas de los océanos.

Justo en esos momentos, hubo una pequeña reunión entre cuatro dioses titanes, quienes no tenían nada que ver en esta guerra. Se trataban de Urano, dios titán del cielo; Ponto, dios titán del agua; Hécate, diosa titánide de la hechicería y del inframundo; y Atlas, dios titán que orienta por los vastos cielos a la humanidad (**Nota del autor: **Esto no me juzguen. Trate de hacer un correcto uso de interpretación de etimologías con respecto a este titán, ya que no especifican, ni en Wikipedia, que regía esta deidad). Todos ellos estaban discutiendo los eventos que estaban aconteciendo en el mundo del Olimpo.

¿Qué crees que debamos hacer, padre? – le preguntó Hécate con suma curiosidad y seriedad por la liberación de los titanes - ¿No crees que con el poder de la Insurgencia Dorada, mis hermanos ganarán esta guerra?

Lo mejor será no intervenir en esta guerra – les sugirió Ponto a todos ellos. Esto captó la atención de los presentes – Es una guerra entre los titanes y los olímpicos. Es su asunto y deben de arreglarlo entre ellos – finalizó con firmeza.

Sin embargo, si no hacemos algo, todo lo que forjamos durante estos años se podría desmoronar en un solo instante – tomó la palabra el titán Atlas, quien analizaba realmente la posibilidad de apoyar una vez más a los dioses del Olimpo – Si Cronos toma el poder, hará caer en caos y desgracia a la humanidad y eso no es favorable para mantener el equilibrio de las cosas…. – hizo una pausa – Además, teniendo en cuenta de que mis hermanos habrán ido a Cronosphere para reforzarse, porque soy uno de los pocos testigos que recuerdan muy bien lo que Leto hizo esa vez al mandar a la mayoría de esos ejércitos – se aclaró la garganta para proseguir – Preparar una guerra a largo plazo, además de que esta vez sí destrozarán todo… - estaba a punto de continuar, pero alguien lo detuvo.

Además, por lo que me han informado desde el inframundo, el actual Emperador de la Insurgencia Dorada los liberó y eso confirma mi postura con respecto de que ese emperador los apoya y sería un gran problema para nosotros mismos, ya que Cronos no solo se conformará con el mundo humano, sino con los cielos, los mares y el inframundo – les dijo Hécate – Esto si sería realmente peligroso.

Amigos, lo que más me preocupa actualmente no es Cronos ni la guerra que se viene, ya que sé que ellos harán todo lo posible para frenar este feroz avance, tomando en cuenta de que un parte de los seres vivos que están viviendo en los planetas del sistema de Cronosphere están en contra de los titanes y ayudarían tanto a los Olímpicos como a los que tengan características para liderar una revuelta contra mis hijos – hizo una pausa – lo que realmente me preocupa es que Caos ya va a despertar de su letargo y eso sería realmente catastrófico, ya que soy de los pocos, contando a los primeros Emperadores de las Insurgencias, que saben de los reales planes de Caos con respecto al Universo: Rehacerlo todo a su imagen y semejanza, un mundo utópico sin imperfecciones – sentenció.

Sin embargo, para nuestra buena suerte, tenemos en nuestro bando a uno de los Emperadores de la Insurgencia: La Insurgencia Negra – finalizó Atlas.

Pero él aún no sabe que tiene ese poder – les dijo Urano para desconcierto de todos los presentes, menos para el de Hécate, ya que ella vivía en donde estaba su padre.

**Justo en esos momentos: Exteriores de los Templos de Urano**

Un joven de la edad de Seiya, cabellos negros puros, ojos del mismo color del pelo, piel clara y rostro un poco delicado, que no denotaba masculinidad, estaba entrenando con lo que parecía ser una espada rúnica y solamente vestía unas ropas de entrenamiento, junto a tres chicos de, prácticamente, la misma edad del joven con el que entrenaban: dos chicas y un chico. Una de sus acompañantes era una chica de cabello corto celeste, ojos turquesas, piel blanca, un buen cuerpo, llevaba en mano un arco celeste y portaba una armadura de color turquesa. Esta armadura era muy similar a la armadura del santo de Cristal, pero esta denotaba divinidad. La otra chica era una rubia de cabello largo, ojos azules, buen cuerpo y piel blanca, aunque su ferocidad contrastaba con esa belleza a la hora de entrenar. El joven que los acompañaba era rubio, ojos verdes, piel clara y cuerpo delgado.

No puedo creer que la siguiente "Centinela de Cristal" seas tú, Sinon – le habló con mucha calma el joven rubio – Felicitaciones por eso - le felicitó el joven, quien, a simple vista, era de carácter calmado.

Por lo que sé, solo se le da el título de Centinela de Cristal (**Nota del autor: **Las Centinelas de Cristal son aquellas mujeres que han desarrollado una afinidad por el elemento hielo, bajo supervisión de Ponto) a las chicas que alcanzaron la octava conciencia y la dominan a la perfección – le dijo la rubia con toque de aburrimiento – Felicitaciones también – continuó.

Gracias Eugeo – le agradeció la peliceleste con mucha felicidad – Gracias, Alice – esta vez le agradeció con un toque de sarcasmo a la rubia.

Bueno, aunque era de esperarse de la descendencia de una de las descendientes mortales de Boreas desde el mito – le habló el joven de cabellos negros con una sonrisa un poco cómica.

¡Eso no es gracioso! – le reprochó mientras le lanzaba una de sus técnicas de hielo con su arco. El joven trataba de esquivarlos todos.

¡Yo también me uno! ¡Ayudémosle, hermano! – gritó Alice con mucho sadismo y felicidad al rubio. Ella, con su espada negra con toques dorados: "Black One", lanzaba enormes ráfagas de viento negro, las cuales dejaban toques de destrucción al campo de entrenamiento.

Si no nos queda de otra – habló el rubio mientras movía las manos de manera despreocupada y lanzaba sus corrientes de fuego azul con su espada: "Blue Rose", hacia el joven de manera indiscriminada. El joven trataba de esquivarlos todos, pero en un momento indeterminado, impactaron de lleno contra él. Para la sorpresa de ellos tres, el joven los había bloqueado con suficiente poder, proveniente de su espada.

¡Explosión de Almas! – gritó el joven siguiéndoles el juego a sus amigos, pero el pelinegro no se contuvo al utilizar este poder y le lanzó de lleno contra los tres en una gran nova de energía oscura.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de varios de ellos, una barrea protectora, muy común en las caladrias, los protegió del todo. La barrera se deshizo una vez que terminó con su labor. Luego de unos momentos, la que invocó este portal se hizo presente. Era una rubia de cabello largo, atado a una gran coleta con una diadema en forma de flor, ojos verdes esmeralda, piel blanca y vestía ropas blancas y verdes, las cuales estaban muy ceñidas al cuerpo. Esta chica estaba acompañada de una pequeña de unos 13 años, ojos añil, pelos púrpura, piel blanca y vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, como su hermana mayor.

Para la sorpresa de ellos, la rubia de ojos verdes cogió del polo al pobre pelinegro y lo zarandeó como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente. Todos tenían una gota que les rebasaba por la cien.

Señorita Lyfa, por favor, deténgase. Ese no es el comportamiento para una de las candidatas a alta sacerdotisa de las caladrias – le sugirió de manera calmada la pobre niña de pelos púrpuras a la rubia de coleta.

Creo que tienes razón – le respondió. Sin ningún aviso y totalmente despreocupada, la rubia soltó al joven y este cayó como si de un costal de papas se tratara – Aún te falta controlar tus poderes de una manera más eficiente – le dijo con un poco de sorna la rubia de ojos esmeralda.

Creo que tienes razón- le respondió un poco adolorido el joven mientras se sobaba un poco el brazo derecho – Aunque es un poco cruel de tu parte hacer eso conmigo – le reprochó con un poco de desgano.

Ya me conoces, los cinco somos amigos desde la infancia – le habló con calma la chica.

Y por eso agradezco tu preocupación en el control de mis poderes – le dijo mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa. La rubia se sonrojó un poco mientras que de sus ojos se denotaba el cariño y el aprecio que ella sentía hacia él desde hace mucho tiempo. Ante esto, ella solo se sonrojó y empezaba a responder de manera incoherente.

¡No…no… me lo agradezcas! ¡Ni tampoco es que me interese por ti! ¡Humano tonto! – le habló sonrojada al extremo y negando de manera brusca. El joven de pelo negro solo puso una cara de extrañeza ante esto, mientras que los demás solo suspiraron un poco cansados por esto. Ellos sabían a la perfección que ella sentía algo por el joven. Sin embargo, algo los extrañó un poco a todos ellos. El joven se estaba marchando hacia otra posición. Era común verlo todos los días hacer lo mismo, ya que él prácticamente se iba al mundo de los humanos a cuidar a cierta persona.

¿Vas a cuidarla? – le preguntó su amigo rubio. El joven asintió – Tal vez vayamos a verla más tarde para conversar y pasar un tiempo más agradable entre todos. La candidata a alta sacerdotisa de las caladrias solo suspiró un poco y empezó a seguir a su amigo.

Iremos alistando el té en su casa – les habló a todos mientras señalaba al joven que se iba. Todos asintieron.

La niña de pelos purpuras que acompañaba a Lyfa siguió a ambos jóvenes. Una vez que los tres estuvieron juntos, explayaron unas alas, las cuales eran muy similares a las alas que usaba el fantasma de Esparta: Alas de Ícaro, aunque en el caso del joven, estas alas eran de color negro puro y en el caso de las chicas eran de color blanco puro. Una vez explayadas estas, empezaron a volar hacia el mundo de los humanos, exactamente en Canadá, en medio de uno de los bosques que estaban a una hora de Toronto en carro. En medio de ese bosque, había una casa rustica, pero que en su interior, tenía todas las comodidades que un hombre común y corriente desearía, como conexión a Internet, cable y todo lo demás.

Al parecer, cuando empezó a entrenar en los Templos de Urano, el dios titán le dijo que su reencarnación mortal era un hombre multimillonario y que tenía fundaciones por todo el mundo. Con el dinero que tenía, le dio esa casa con todo lo que había en ella. Esto era algo parecido con la situación de Seiya, quien tuvo como "benefactor" a la fundación Graude.

Cuando llegaron, pudieron darse cuenta de que había una niña de unos cuatro años, quien estaba al cuidado de su nana, contratada por la reencarnación mortal de Urano en el mundo humano para cuidarla mientras que el padre adoptivo estaba entrenando sin cesar para pasar unas pruebas, las cuales serían las más difíciles.

¡Papa! – chilló la niña a más no poder. Era de cabello largo hasta la espalda, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color de los ojos. La niña se aferró a él. El joven correspondió el abrazó.

Bueno, joven, yo me retiró – le dijo la nana. El pelinegro asintió.

Y dime, hija ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

¡Hice nuevos amigos en la escuela donde estaba! – le respondió muy animada. El que va a ser Emperador de la Insurgencia Negra le acarició la cabeza.

¡Muy bien! Ahora, yo y Lyfa tenemos que preparar algunos bocaditos porque mis amigos vendrán a conversar sobre temas importantes – le habló con amabilidad. Ella asintió y se fue con la niña de pelos purpura por los alrededores

Después de unos 30 minutos, todo ya estaba listo. Después de unas cuantas horas, todos llegaron, pero para la sorpresa de los que estaban esperando, Urano y Ponto los acompañaban, con sus cuerpos originales.

¿A qué se debe esto? – les preguntó.

Venimos a conversar sobre unos asuntos muy importantes, Kirito – les dijo Urano a ellos. El joven asintió de manera seria. Una vez adentró, Urano y Ponto colocaron una barrera de protección por si algo ocurría en un radio de un kilómetro. Todos se sentaron de manera adecuada y empezaron a charlar seriamente.

Esto se remonta después de que los titanes, mis hijos, fueran derrotados por los dioses del Olimpo – les dijo el dios titán del cielo con suma seriedad – Antes de que ellos fueran derrotados por completo, mandaron a sus ejércitos hacia una dimensión desconocida para la incipiente mente humana, un lugar donde todo tipo de criaturas existen, con grado de poder muy alto: Cronosphere – habló. Todos se quedaban callados frente a esto.

La última parte de su entrenamiento será esta – esta vez fue el turno de hablar para Ponto – Todos ustedes irán allí y sobrevivirán a la guerra entrante entre dioses del Olimpo y Titanes que se desarrollará en esa dimensión desconocida – esto los sorprendió aún más.

¿Cómo saben de qué se desarrollará en esta dimensión y no en este mundo, el de los humanos? – le preguntó con mucha seriedad Eugeo, el hermano de la sádica Alice.

Conociendo como son los dioses del Olimpo, ellos preferirán ir hacia allá para acabar de una vez por todo esto. Esto sería un ideal de Zeus – respondió Urano.

Entonces ¿Cuándo partimos? – les preguntó con emoción la rubia de ojos azules, Alice.

Dentro de unos 8 meses – les dijo Ponto – Hasta eso, necesito que entrenen con el máximo esfuerzo, ya que esta última parte del entrenamiento consistirá en la supervivencia de ustedes. En cómo se desenvolverían en una guerra sin cuartel contra los titanes y sus secuaces – finalizó. Sin embargo, algo no le cuadraba muy bien a Sinon.

¿Por qué actuar en favor del Olimpo? ¿Esto acaso nos concierne? – le preguntó ella con frialdad en sus ojos.

Los titanes vendrían a destruirlo todo, pero siento de que algo más asecha por todos nosotros, como si los titanes fueran sus marionetas – le respondió Urano.

Bueno, lo mejor será ir. Además, sé que sobreviviremos ante esto – les dio ánimos Kirito. Todos asintieron de buena gana. Fue entonces que Urano sonrió y empezaba a recordar cómo había encontrado al joven que debería de ser el Emperador de la Insurgencia Negra.

**_Flash Back_**

_Un día común, Urano estaba vigilando algunas anomalías en el mundo de los mortales. Fue entonces que descubrió a una niña de unos ocho años de edad, que estaba siendo perseguida por unos seres muy extraños, en pos de raptar a su hermanito recién nacido. El dios titán, encolerizado, bajó a la tierra de los humanos y mató de una sola explosión de poder a los persecutores. Sin embargo, con mucho pesar, vio que la hermana del bebe estaba agonizante, ya que ella estaba perdiendo sangre por una herida muy profunda. El dios, previamente, había observado que los padres de ambos habían fallecido. No pudo hacer nada por la hermana, ya que ella lo deseaba así. Fue entonces que tomó al bebe entre sus brazos y vio un poder muy latente en él. Cuando se percató con más detalle, pudo darse cuenta de algo: este niño era el elegido para llevar en sus hombros el título de Emperador de la Insurgencia Negra. Fue por esta razón que se lo llevó hacia sus templos, los cuales están más arriba del Olimpo. Por lo que le comentó el dios titán Urano, su hermana susurraba la palabra Kirito antes de morir. Por respeto al naciente Emperador de la Insurgencia Negra, el titán señor del cielo se la llevo y la enterró en un lugar al que Kirito siempre acudía desde que tenía uso de razón y donde es su actual morada, aparte de los recintos del titán Urano: Los bosques aledaños a las montañas canadienses. La enterró allí debido a que era un lugar calmado, pacífico y tranquilizador para el alma. Cada vez que el pelinegro iba, se sentía reconfortado y calmado, listo para poder enfrentarse a un nuevo reto o entrenamiento debido a los sonidos que emitía la madre naturaleza y los sonidos del alma de su hermana._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

"_Sí que no has cambiado desde que tenías uso de razón" – _pensó el dios titán con satisfacción. - ¡entonces está decidido! ¡Todos irán! – les animó.

¡Iremos! – gritaron todos al unísono. Sin embargo, dos niñas estaban escuchando esto. Una de ellas, la que estaba más apegada a Kirito, decidió ir sin que nadie se diera cuenta; sin embargo, la otra, decidió que lo mejor era quedarse y confiar en que la señorita Lyfa regresase con vida de ese duro entrenamiento en Cronosphere.

**Justo en esos momentos. En algún lugar oscuro de Cronosphere**

En Cronosphere, existe todo tipo de vida, prolifera en gran diversidad. Haciendo referencia a esto, en uno de los planetas de los cuatro sistemas solares, se estaba desarrollando una reunión de suma importancia entre todos los altos mandos de ese planeta y la gran líder que estaba allí.

Creo que ha llegado el momento de dejar mi lugar a otra persona de mi mundo – les habló esta mujer. Era de pelo negro lacio largo hasta las piernas, ojos castaños, piel blanca, 28 años y muy hermosa. Tenía una espada en su funda, la cual despedía un aura negra, además de vestir ropas negras – Uno de mi clan vendrá y le enseñare lo que me enseñaron mis antepasados – les habló a ellos.

Pero pretora, también debemos de elegir un bando para esta guerra, sino los ejércitos de los titanes nos atacarán a diestra y siniestra – le habló uno de ellos, un poco asustado. Ante esto, la mujer se enojó demasiado y se levantó de manera intempestiva.

¡¿Qué son ellos comparados con nosotros?! – les gritó. Todos se sorprendieron. Nunca pensaron ver a su líder tan alterada - ¡Nadie detiene a los que somos llamados maestros de las sombras y a sus templarios tétricos por nada y vive para contarlo! – les dijo furiosa. Ellos asintieron.

¿Entonces debemos de responder ante esta insistencia con una negativa? – le preguntó uno de ellos de manera seria.

Si – le respondió de manera aseverativa - ¡Manda a llamar a todos los clanes y que alisten las defensas! ¡Nos atacaran una vez que les neguemos ayuda! – sentenció.

¿Y si el amo de todos nosotros aparece, el Emperador de la Insurgencia Negra? – le preguntó serio otro de los líderes.

Solo tendremos que obedecer sus órdenes – le dijo seria – Los maestros de las sombras tenemos como misión, desde que se creó nuestra orden, complementar a los Emperadores de la Insurgencia Negra con el manejo del poder del vacío – hizo una pausa para luego proseguir – Si él llega, gustosa le enseñaré todo lo que sé, además de ser un emperador, será mi sucesor como siguiente maestro de las sombras. Mi última voluntad es que todos ustedes le obedezcan – finalizó con una sonrisa de amabilidad. Todos ellos asintieron.

Y de esta manera, ellos empezaron los preparativos para una guerra que sería sin cuartel, la cual destrozaría generaciones de guerreros templarios tétricos.

**Justo en esos momentos. En otro lugar de Cronosphere**

Se estaba discutiendo, en esos momentos, sobre su postura frente a lo que los titanes le proponían: Iniciar una guerra y tendrían riquezas ilimitadas.

¿Qué es lo que haremos, sabio? – le preguntó uno de los lideres al señor de todos ellos.

Debemos esperar el día en que llegue nuestro señor, tal y como lo dicen las profecías – hizo una pausa – El que nos creó regresará bajo otro nombre y nos uniremos en cinco ejércitos para erradicar el mal de raíz – habló. Otro de los líderes, tomó la palabra.

¿Qué es lo que dicen nuestras contrapartes, los tétricos? – preguntó con severidad. El sabio, quien poseía los poderes de telequinesis que traspasan planetas, empezó a usar sus poderes para comunicarse con la actual maestra de las sombras, la cual era humana. Ella le informó sobre su decisión y él estaba más que de acuerdo con esto.

Ellos se oponen a los titanes, ya que esta guerra no les concierne a ellos. Además de que están a la espera de su señor – les dijo. Todos se sorprendieron – Así como ellos, nosotros también estamos a la espera de nuestro amo: El Emperador de la Insurgencia Blanca – hizo una pausa para decirles algo – La última vez que vi a nuestro señor fue hace 800 años atrás y fui el único sobreviviente de esa guerra, junto con un tétrico, que es mi mejor amigo, mientras que las mujeres y los niños se quedaron para asegurar el legado de las siguientes generaciones – hizo otra pausa - Cuando yo regresé del mundo humano y según lo que él me dijo, comentó que él regresaría cuando el mundo esté bajo imperante ruina y destrucción para hacer todo lo que está a su alcance – hizo otra pausa – Ahora, presiento de que todo lo que conocemos no volverá a ser como antes y de que el primigenio regresará – les habló con seriedad. Todos miraban atentos lo que el sabio les decía.

Entonces ¿Cuál será nuestra posición, sabio? – le preguntaron.

Es más que obvio – le respondió – Si nuestras contrapartes tétricas respondieron con una negativa, nosotros también responderemos con una negativa. Debemos creer que nuestro amo está cerca. Lo presiento – finalizó.

¡Llamen a todos los clanes hermanos y que comiencen los preparativos! ¡Los titanes no nos dejarán en paz por negarnos a su llamado! – ordenó uno de los líderes de ese planeta. Todos asintieron y empezaron a prepararse para la guerra que se venía.

**Un año después. Santuario de Grecia.**

Ha pasado un año y los pequeños niños que nacieron, ahora podían caminar. Todo era relativa paz y tranquilidad en el Santuario, aunque con algunas excepciones, ya que la actual reencarnación mortal de Athena estaba realmente muriéndose de los celos, ya que Seiya no tenía tiempo para ella, ya que su santo de Pegaso estaba en un riguroso entrenamiento de mente y cuerpo. Al parecer, la visión que tuvo dentro del espíritu de su espada le asustó un poco.

¿Por qué entrenas, Seiya? ¿No ves que estamos en paz y los titanes nos tienen miedo por nuestro poder? – le preguntó con seriedad la diosa, al ver que Pegaso entrenaba cerca de los aposentos del Patriarca. Lo raro era que Melanie no estaba con él. Seiya se puso de pie de la posición en que estaba para mirarla de frente.

La guerra llegará, tarde o temprano – le respondió – Además de que necesito controlar el poder de esta espada y sincronizarme mejor con ella – le respondió con calma y amabilidad – incluso, me entreno si es que el que fue dios de la guerra en un pasado viniese a dar pelea – hizo una pausa – Yo, comparado con él, no soy nada – finalizó. Luego de responder ello, el joven santo le acarició la cabeza de manera cariñosa, mientras le sonreía y se disponía a irse en dirección hacia la casa de Aries, ya que le había encargado a una persona la mejora de las armaduras divinas. Esa persona era nada más y nada menos que la alumna de Hefestos: Lisbeth. Saori, frente a esto, solo se sonrojó.

Después de unos 30 minutos de lenta caminata, el santo de Pegaso había llegado a la casa de Aries y allí la encontró. Ella estaba conversando amablemente con Mu y dándole algunos consejos de cómo mejorar las armaduras de oro, plata y bronce. Cuando la pelirosa vio a Seiya, ella alzó su mano y las armaduras divinas estaban algo más mejoradas de lo común. El aura divina de estas despedía mayor resplandor que antes.

Parece que no le has cambiado nada, Lisbeth – le habló con sorna el santo de Pegaso. La chica se amargó y le dio una patada voladora de manera cómica.

¡Lo que yo hago es de lo mejor! – le reprochó - ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, la armadura ahora va a resistir mucho más los ataques divinos y los ataques serán de mayor potencia! – le gritó.

Señorita Lisbeth, cálmese por favor – le habló Mu con calma.

Como tú me lo dices, me calmaré, carnero parlante – le habló con una sonrisa de manera irónica. El santo dorado se sorprendió un poco por esto. Para esto, Seiya se había levantado.

Está bien, lo comprendo – le habló un poco adolorido. Fue entonces que se la puso. Allí comprobó que la chica de cabellos rosas tenía la razón. Su poder había aumentado y se sentía más cómodo y seguro cuando realizaba simples movimientos – Muchas gracias – le dijo – Era de esperarse de la alumna No 01 de Hefestos – sentenció.

Bueno, gracias – le habló la chica – Lo mejor será irme, ya que mi maestro necesita mucha ayuda por las armaduras que está reparando – hizo una pausa – Mu, cada vez que pueda, vendré a ayudarte. Nos vemos – finalizó. Dicho esto, ella explayó unas alas blancas, muy parecidas a las que tenían las caladrias y se fue volando a gran velocidad hacia el Olimpo.

Esa chica sí que hace un gran trabajo – le dijo Mu a Seiya.

Es verdad. Todo porque ya va a iniciar esta guerra – le habló con seriedad.

¿Crees que de verdad haya una guerra? – le preguntó con seriedad el santo de Aries.

Esa es la razón por la que he estado entrenando – respondió - Además de que Shaka está de acuerdo con mi punto de vista y también lo presiente.

Además de él, el maestro Dohko y mi maestro Shion también lo presienten – dijo Mu. Seiya asintió. Ambos empezaron a mirar el sol ocultarse, como si del ocaso de la vida se tratara y empezara el reino del caos y de la destrucción.

**Justo en esos momentos. En los profundo de selvas en la India.**

Dicen los mitos hindúes que existía un viejo templo, el cual no era de su cultura, sino de una cultura extranjera. Estaba abandonado por el paso de los cientos de años, presentaba deterioro y descomposición. Sin embargo, una luz brillaba desde su interior, revelando a dos personas. Una de ellas poseía el vellocino de oro: era el Emperador de la Insurgencia Dorada. Otra de las personas era una mujer con una armadura adherida a su cuerpo de por vida y con una terrible mutación por obtener el poder que ahora tiene, pero el cual ella, a un principio, no aceptaba. Su mente estaba bajo control y no podía hacer nada, ya había perdido la esperanza de algún rescate. El nombre de la armadura era "Corrupción Tiránica": ella era la Emperatriz de la Insurgencia Púrpura.

Ambas personas eran Kratos, el anterior dios de la guerra y actual asesino del dios Ares; y Kerrigan, esclava mental de la titánide Thera y actual Reina de Espadas.

Espero que estos guerreros estén a la altura y luchen valientemente para luego matarlos lenta y dolorosamente – le dijo Kerrigan con una sonrisa sádica. Kratos solo ignoró esto.

Solamente venimos a advertirles que la hora de su juicio llegará pronto, recuerda eso – le respondió de manera fría.

Además de que nuestro poder es muy grande y nada nos detendrá si nos lo proponemos – le respondió ella mientras explayaba sus alas esqueléticas, las cuales terminaban en cuchillas. Ambos estaban rodeados de dos auras poderosas: aura de la devastación y aura de la regeneración.

Es hora – le dijo él fantasma de Esparta. Dicho esto, ellos empezaron a volar rumbo destino desconocido.

Y de esta manera, la destrucción llegará hacia el mundo de los humanos, en modo de advertencia para que el mundo caiga en devastación.

Continuara

**Notas del autor**

Si estás leyendo esto, lector o lectora, te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

En primer lugar, consideré a Cronosphere como el conglomerado de planetas de cuatro sistemas solares, sin embargo, no sabía que nombres ponerles. Por ello, se me ocurrió el Universo de Starcraft 2. Además, como se habrán dado cuenta, también coloque a las razas Zerg y algunas clases de Protoss, como los altos templarios y los templarios tétricos, ya que ambas clases de guerreros son de mis favoritos por sus poderes y capacidad de daño aumentado. También, verán que dentro de pronto, cuatro de los emperadores de las Insurgencias empezarán una batalla feroz, mientras que el espíritu del faltante intervendrá para salvar a algunos seres.

Respecto a la intervención de los personajes del anime SAO (Sword Art Online), solo tomo a los personajes, más bien no a su trama como se darán cuenta, ya que pienso hacerlos con personalidades muy diferentes de las que ya se muestran tanto en el anime y la novela ligera. Sin embargo, haré que algunos, pocos en realidad (2 o 3) de ellos no varíen tanto en su personalidad, esto será de carácter ligero.

Les gustó la intervención de la gran Kerrigan del universo del SC2….a mi si….XD, además de que ella va a tener un gran papel junto con algunos personajes más.

Con respecto a los recién nacidos. Ariadna y Adreatos son los hijos de los santos de Leo y Sagitario. En el caso de Adreatos, ya saben cómo nació, mientras que en el caso de Ariadna lo rememoraré en flash back durante algunos episodios futuros, quien sabe….=)

Gracias por los reviews y gracias por los favoritos Razielhim222 (gracias por las críticas positivas), fer gp (Saori tendrá rememoraciones y confusiones con su mente mortal, mientras que el error lo tuve ya que escribí en altas horas de la noche. Comprensión, por favor) y The knight of the Hope (trataré de tomar en cuenta tu sugerencia, gracias por seguirme en mis dos fanfics) por los reviews de este capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo así como yo disfrute hacerlo para ustedes.

Ahora sí, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

**Capítulo 04: Reunión: Emperadores de la Insurgencia**

**PD: ¿Reviews? Espero que me dejen, ya que les agradecería con el corazón….=)**

**PD 2: Deséenme suerte en mi ciclo de universidad. Cuando entre en vacaciones, publicaré más seguido…=) **

**PD 3: En mi twitter, el cual está en mi prolife, al igual que mí otro fanfic del fandom de pokemon, el cual lo revisan si desean, he dejado un live action de shingeki no kyojin, el cual es muy ameno e interesante. Es de una amiga, espero que les guste **


End file.
